Querida jaula de oro
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: 1648, Ucrania y el Imperio Otomano se encontraban en guerra. En un descuido, Sadiq logró capturar a Yekaterina y la llevó a su casa. La tendría presa allí. Su relación cambiaría desde ese momento. Para mejor o para peor, solo el tiempo lo diría...
1. Cap 1 Rapto

Antes de empezar, me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Los nombres usados son los siguientes: Turquía: Sadiq / Ucrania: Yekaterina

Nota importante de la autora: Algunos de vosotros os sentiréis confusos ante la actitud de Ucrania, pero he de decir que este fic está ambientado en la mitad del Siglo XVII, es decir, Ucrania era cosaca. Los cosacos eran pueblos bárbaros, salvajes y sanguinarios. En ese momento estaban en guerra con el Imperio Otomano. Así que, pensé que Yekaterina debía tener un carácter más fuerte del que tiene en la actualidad, así que la hice mucho más brusca de lo que es ahora.

Nada más que decir, que disfruten del fic.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Rapto

Yekaterina se encontraba en el suelo de una sala decorada por varios cojines de vivos colores ornamentados con flecos de un amarillo pálido y de tacto muy suave. Las paredes de la habitación estaban pintadas de tonos anaranjados, era un color acogedor y daba sensación de calidez, algo que no soportaba la ucraniana, en aquel lugar ya hacía demasiado calor. El mobiliario del cuarto era muy curioso, a opinión de la rubia. La cama era grande y algo baja, telas de seda fina y blanca, casi transparente cubrían ésta a modo de dosel. Las sábanas eran de tonos oscuros tales como el rojo o el negro y varios cojines en color verde esmeralda hacían a modo de almohada. Había poco más en la habitación, una pequeña mesita baja redonda de madera y un armario que parecía no haber sido abierto nunca.

La rubia se levantó del suelo un momento y miró por un hueco en forma de arco trilobulado que hacía las veces de ventana. Estaba cautiva. Cautiva en la casa del Imperio Otomano.

Sadiq acababa de capturar a la chica, ésta se encontraba en la frontera de una de sus ciudades masacrando a su pueblo. Ya se estaba hartando de que la rubia exterminara a su gente, así que decidió raptarla y llevársela a su palacete. El turco estaba contento de tenerla en casa, no solo porque así la chica dejaría de matar y de destruir sus ciudades, sino también porque la ucraniana era una auténtica belleza y tenía carácter, cosa que le gustaba de sobremanera en las mujeres. La añadiría a su harem. Caminó hasta los aposentos de la chica y tras llamar un par de veces a la puerta entró.

_ ¿Cómo está mi princesa? ¿A gusto en mi casa? _Preguntó Sadiq mientras se acercaba a la chica, eso sí, con cautela. Sabía el mal genio que tenía.

_ ¿Cómo quieres que esté a gusto en tu casa si me tienes presa? ¡Me has capturado al igual que un lobo caza sin compasión a una liebre! _Exclamó Yekaterina aún asomada por la ventana sin mirarle a la cara, no le quería ni ver.

_ La guerra es así, cariño. _Dijo tranquilamente mientras se ponía a su lado y le cogía el rostro obligándola a mirarle. Acercó su rostro al de ella._ Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo

Yekaterina no tuvo otra opción más que mirarle, frunció el ceño al escuchar sus palabras y le escupió.

_Yo te hubiera cortado la cabeza. _El turco la soltó y se limpió la cara mientras la dedicaba una mirada mortal.

_ Ya veremos cuánto te dura esa actitud.

_ No creas que voy a serte sumisa ni por un momento. No soy como esas fulanas que añades a tu harem.

_ Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. _Dijo mientras reía levemente. Tras esto se separó de la chica y caminó hasta la puerta de su cuarto. _Te quedarás aquí hasta que te calmes un poco.

_ Pues entonces estaré aquí hasta el día de mi muerte, porque el cabreo que tengo es monumental. Si pudiera te mataría.

Al oírla decir aquello, Sadiq sonrió con cierta maldad y se acercó a ella de nuevo, tendría que domar un poco a esa fierecilla.

_ Entonces tendré que hacer que se te pase el cabreo. _Dicho esto la agarró fuertemente por las muñecas y acercó su cuerpo al suyo.

_ Suéltame _Dijo la rubia entre dientes e intentando zafarse del agarre, pero él era más fuerte que ella.

_ No me das órdenes. _Sadiq la obligó a tumbarse en el suelo haciendo fuerza hasta dejarla de espaldas al suelo. Tras esto se posicionó sobre ella de tal manera que no podía moverse.

_ ¡Suéltame te digo, salvaje! _Yekaterina se empezó a asustar un poco, estaba bajo su poder y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

_ ¿A caso no me prefieres a mí antes que al polaco ese que mi gente confundió con una mujer?

El turco acercó sus labios a los de ella, pero Yekaterina giró su rostro ya que no quería que la besara.

_Yo no prefiero a nadie, lo único que quiero es ser libre.

_ Créeme, conmigo estarás mejor, Yekaterina. Yo te trataré como lo que eres.

_ ¿Encerrarme aquí es estar mejor? ¿Se puede saber qué soy según tú?

_ Tú eres una princesita que puede salvarse sola, y no estarás aquí encerrada siempre, esto solo es hasta que se te pase el cabreo. _Tras decir esto comenzó a besar su cuello. La ucraniana no se creía ni media palabra. Intentó resistirse al turco, pero éste no la dejaba moverse ni un centímetro.

_ ¡No te atrevas a besarme!

Sadiq no detuvo sus muestras de afecto, aún besaba el cuello de la rubia, esperaba a ver cómo respondía Yekaterina. La rubia decidió dejarse para que se confiara y así después poder quitársele de encima. Así pues se relajó un poco. El turco se separó un poco de ella al ver que se relajaba, creía que estaba cayendo ante sus encantos.

_ Definitivamente eres distinta a las demás, Yekat…

El turco dejó la frase a la mitad ya que, en cuanto se separó de ella un poco, recibió un golpe en su zona masculina. Yekaterina había conseguido golpearle _ahí_ con una de sus rodillas y logró escapar del turco así. Éste se encogió de dolor alejándose de ella como pudo, pero se rió a carcajadas.

_ ¡Bien! ¡Muy bien!

_ ¿Bien? ¿Cómo que bien? _Preguntó Yekaterina cogiendo una figurita de decoración que adornaba sobre una estantería del cuarto. La usaría para defenderse si era preciso, creía que el turco estaría enfadado por lo que le había hecho.

_ Me gustan las chicas con carácter _Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba a duras penas. Se colocó la máscara, ésta se había torcido un poco.

_ Qué raro eres. _Dijo simplemente pero aún sin dejar la figurita.

_ No soy raro, solo soy turco. _Al final logró ponerse de pie, le dolía mucho donde le había golpeado, pero era un hombre, no mostraría su dolor_ Bien, no te haré nada porque me gusta tu carácter y prefiero conquistarte. Tampoco te lo pondré fácil para irte, que te quede claro.

_ Eso ya lo veremos. En cuanto te despistes me largo.

_ No bajaré la guardia, cariño.

Sadiq se fue de la habitación y la dejó allí, caminó hasta su propio dormitorio con pasos rápidos, cuando entró se agarró la _zona afectada_ por el golpe y se quejó todo lo que quiso y más. Yekaterina suspiró al ver que la dejaba allí y puso la figurita en su sitio de nuevo.

_ Dios me ha maldecido… parezco una esclava yendo de mano en mano…

Las horas pasaron y la Luna ya estaba muy alta en el cielo, Sadiq pensó que era hora de cenar, así que llevó a la ucraniana una bandeja con bastantes platos, era una cena generosa, como era tradición entre los turcos. Entre los platos se encontraban algunos compuestos por carne de cordero y de pollo bañado en varias salsas, arroz con especias para darle sabor, sopa de tomate picado, algunas verduras que servían como acompañamiento para las carnes y varios postres. Entró en su dormitorio y dejó la bandeja en la mesa baja.

_ ¿Tienes hambre? _Preguntó el turco. El estómago de Yekaterina gruñó un poco a modo de "respuesta", esto la hizo sonrojar.

_ Quizás.

_ Venga, no te cortes, debes comer hasta que no puedas más. Son costumbres turcas.

_ Mmm… ¿Qué es esto y cómo se come? _Preguntó la rubia señalando la bandeja con los platos.

_ Se come con las manos. Esto es Kuzu Güveç, Haşlama, Pastırma**, **Baklava, Sütlaç y Cezerye.

Yekaterina se había quedado como estaba al principio, no había entendido ninguno de los nombres de los platos, pero poco la importó. Estaba emocionada con la sola idea de que aquello se pudiera comer con las manos, eso significaba no tener que comportarse como una señorita en la mesa. Cogió un poco de uno de los platos de cordero y se llevó la carne a la boca. Rápidamente su mirada se iluminó, era exquisito.

_¡Está muy bueno! _Exclamó Yekaterina mientras comía más carne.

_ ¡Pues claro que está bueno! Nuestra gastronomía es deliciosa _El turco picoteó un poco de la cena de la chica_ Yo soy agradable con aquellos que forman parte de mi Imperio, soy muy generoso, por eso, en mi casa, siempre comerás bien.

_ No soy parte de tu Imperio, pero en fin, si me das de comer bien no se estará tan mal aquí.

_ De momento no eres parte de mi Imperio. Come cuanto quieras _Dijo tranquilamente mientras le servía un poco de té.

_ Si como cuanto quiera te arruinaré la despensa muy pronto. Soy una guerrera, y los guerreros comemos mucho.

_ ¿Bromeas? ¡Mi despensa es inagotable! _Exclamó Sadiq riendo.

_ ¿No tienes crisis de subsistencia o algo así?

_ No, mi Imperio es rico y próspero. Asia es mucho más rica que Europa, así que no tenemos grandes crisis como las vuestras.

_ Ya veo, pues tienes mucha suerte. En mi caso ha habido épocas en las que tenía que contar cada grano de arroz que comía por si no tenía para el día siguiente.

_ Aquí eso no pasa. ¡Perfumes, sedas, productos de lujo! Eso sí, nada de alcohol. _Ante esto que dijo la ucraniana solo pudo responder con una carcajada.

_ ¡Qué buen chiste!

_ Es en serio, Yekaterina. _Dijo mirándola con seriedad, aunque no se le notaba ya que llevaba la máscara.

_ ¿¡No podré tomar vodka!?

_ No en mi presencia.

Yekaterina se volvió a calmar, podría tomar alcohol a sus espaldas, así que todo estaba bien entonces.

_ No te relajes tanto, te tengo bien vigilada.

_ ¿Me vas a acosar todo el día?

_ Yo no, pero tengo muchos ojos _Dijo sonriendo de forma siniestra.

Yekaterina sintió recorrer un escalofrío por su espalda, no fue una sensación nada agradable. No la había gustado nada la sonrisa del chico, había sentido incluso un poco de miedo. En esto, Sadiq se levantó, abrió el armario de la habitación de la chica y sacó un narguile. Los narguiles eran pipas de agua en la que se fumaba un producto especial compuesto por hojas de tabaco bastante finas lavadas muchas veces y mezcladas con miel.

_ ¿Quieres? _Ofreció a la ucraniana mientras preparaba todo para poder fumar tranquilo.

_ ¿Qué es eso?

_ ¿No sabes lo que es? Es un narguile, una pipa de agua.

_ ¿Fumas tabaco? _preguntó la chica adquiriendo una expresión de repulsión en su rostro.

_ No exactamente, es más como vapor de agua.

_ ¿Y qué hace? ¿Colocar? … ¿¡Me quieres drogar!?

_ ¡No coloca! Simplemente deja un sabor agradable. _Dijo Sadiq mientras se tumbaba sobre unos grandes cojines y comenzaba a fumar tranquilamente.

_ Está bien, entonces probaré un poco. Pero como me empiece a marear y luego descubra que me has drogado te enteras.

_ Como quieras, princesa.

Sadiq le pasó la manguera del narguile y Yekaterina, no muy segura aún de todo aquello, aspiró un poco por la boquilla. Enseguida comenzó a toser, no estaba acostumbrada a fumar. El turco solo pudo reír al verla y le ofreció un poco de té para que se le pasara.

_ Es falta de costumbre, prueba solo a aspirar un poco, no des grandes bocanadas.

_ ¡Esto ahoga! _Dijo negando con la cabeza_ ¿Cómo puedes aguantar esa… sensación de quemazón en la garganta?

_ Solo es un poco al principio, luego se pasa.

Yekaterina lo hizo como la dijo y aspiró un poco, esta vez no se ahogó como antes, pero aún se sentía extraño, no es que la entusiasmara demasiado. Le devolvió la boquilla.

_No creo que esto sea para mí…

_ Como quieras _Sadiq cogió la boquilla y fumó de nuevo- ¿Estás ya más tranquila?

_ Algo, pero no bajaré la guardia. _Dijo la ucraniana mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_ No esperaba menos _Comentó riendo un poco mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y echaba el humo lentamente.

_ Tengo curiosidad por algo… _Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco al turco_ ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en raptarme? Tu ejército era poderoso, podías haberlo hecho en cualquier momento.

_ Porque por una vez tengo un rival digno. Me divierte pelear contigo.

_ Entonces en eso coincidimos, en cuanto mi pueblo se recupere te declararé la guerra y entonces seré libre de nuevo. _Sadiq solo pudo reír ante el brillo y determinación que podía verse en los preciosos ojos de la chica.

_ ¡Claro! Lucharemos de nuevo, pero mientras tanto te quedas aquí.

_ Qué remedio. ¿Y me vas a dejar salir alguna vez?

_ Conmigo, podemos ir a montar a caballo. _Comentó bostezando un poco, ya era muy de noche.

_ ¿En serio? _Preguntó más contenta y con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, así no parecía tan agresiva_ ¿Podemos pasear ahora?

_ Mmm… ¿Me das tu palabra de que no me harás perseguirte?

_ Claro, no me escaparé. _En realidad pensaba hacer exactamente eso.

_ No sé, tal vez mañana, si te portas bien. _Dijo el turco con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Yekaterina suspiró, se tumbó en el suelo y colocó sus manos a modo de almohada. De verdad que tenía muchas ganas de montar a caballo. No había nada que la gustara más que sentir el viento acariciando sus cabellos mientras admiraba el paisaje de los bosques ucranianos, aunque se podía acostumbrar al paisaje turco, el caso era cabalgar a lomos de su tan querido animal.

_ Pero estoy aburrida, no tengo sueño, quiero hacer algo divertido, no quiero dormir.

_ Yo puedo enseñarte algo divertido… _Sadiq se acercó a Yekaterina y se arrodilló a su lado.

_ ¿Qué cosa? _Preguntó mirándole de reojo.

_ Algo que el idiota de tu esposo no te ha enseñado.

Sadiq se acercó más a ella, aún no la tocaba, pero sus labios se aproximaban a los de ella y la miraba a los ojos con hambre, con lujuria contenida. Yekaterina se veía venir las intenciones del chico, así que se sentó de nuevo en el suelo separándose de él.

_ Vaya, qué sueño me ha entrado de repente. Vete, vete. Quiero dormir. _Dijo Yekaterina rápidamente, quizás así se fuera.

_ ¿Alguna vez te has sentido querida, Yekaterina?

_ Claro, mi padre me quiso mucho, mi hermano, mi hermana…

_ No ese tipo de amor. Me refiero a si te han querido como mujer.

_ ¡E-eso a ti no te importa! _Exclamó la chica sonrojándose un poco y apartando la mirada.

_ ¿No quiere probarlo? _Sadiq se volvió a acercar a la rubia y la rodeó la cintura con sus brazos. _ Yo puedo enseñarte.

_ ¡Eh! ¡Las manitas quietas, no cojas confianzas!

_ Shh… _Siseó el turco mandándola callar_ Verás que es relajante.

_ ¡Que no quiero!

Yekaterina intentaba apartarse del turco, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, la tenía bien sujeta.

_ ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo? No solo es meter y sacar, ¿sabes?

_ ¿Ah no? ¿No solo es eso? _Al ver lo que había preguntado sacudió un par de veces la cabeza quitándose esas ideas_ No quiero y punto.

_ Claro que no lo es, es mucho más complejo. La seducción es un juego.

_ No soy muy aficionada a los juegos y menos con personas que me han capturado contra mi voluntad.

_ ¿De verdad estás tan molesta? Ya te dije que volvería a luchar contigo cuando estuvieras lista. Soy un hombre de palabra.

_ Sí, claro. Eres como todos los demás, si no mírate, para lo único que me quieres es para sentirte más hombre, para violarme y añadirme a tu harem.

_ ¿Qué? _Preguntó en medio de una sonora carcajada_ ¿De verdad crees eso? No te haré nada que no quieras.

_ Sí, eso ya lo veremos. Ahora me tratas bien para ganar mi confianza y así conseguir que baje la guardia, pero eso no pasará.

_ Yo no te haría eso. ¿A caso te crees que soy…no sé, griego? _Sadiq odiaba a Heracles, así que aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para meterse con él.

_ No lo sé, a saber de qué eres capaz. Pero tendré cuidado, ahora déjame sola. Ya que no me llevarás a cabalgar dormiré.

_ Te llevaré cuando te portes bien. _ En esto la agarró del mentón y la dio un beso en la mejilla_ Que descanses princesa.

Sadiq recogió los platos y se marchó de su habitación. Yekaterina le miró un poco mal cuando la dio el beso, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, tenía que reconocer que el turco tenía su encanto. Cuando se marchó se tiró sobre la cama y suspiró. Aquel día había sido muy raro, un día horrible a decir verdad. Decidió dormir un rato, mañana pensaría la forma de escapar de aquella prisión...


	2. Cap 2 Pequeños Placeres

Capítulo 2: Pequeños placeres

Yekaterina se encontraba tumbada en la cama de su habitación. Aunque se había dicho a sí misma que quería dormir, no podía, simplemente estaba echada sobre el colchón, acariciando con sus dedos las suaves telas que hacían de dosel. Se sentó sobre la cama y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. La Luna estaba en cuarto creciente. La chica giró la cabeza de modo que así la Luna parecía una sonrisa que cruzaba el cielo estrellado del país, pareciera que Dios sonreía a todo el Imperio Otomano. La rubia sonrió también ante aquella visión tan imaginativa. Se estiró perezosamente y se empezó a desvestir. Llevaba unos pantalones muy anchos de color azul sucio, una chaqueta abierta por la parte delantera de color roja y unas botas altas que hacían juego con la chaqueta. Era el típico uniforme cosaco, la encantaba usar esa ropa. Era confortable, mantenía el calor y podía esconder armas en ella perfectamente.

Una vez que quedó casi completamente desnuda se metió en la cama, se arropó con las suaves sábanas negras, abrazó uno de los cojines y terminó durmiéndose.

Yekaterina soñó con caballos. Soñó que cabalgaba a lomos de un precioso caballo negro por las praderas ucranianas. Era libre, no estaba bajo el control de nadie, ni Polonia, ni el Imperio Otomano, ni Rusia… nadie, solo existían ella y su caballo.

Cuando amaneció la rubia aún seguía durmiendo. Sadiq entró en sus aposentos con cuidado de no despertarla. Llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno el cual consistía en leche de cabra fresca, dátiles, y dulces de miel. Dejó la bandeja en el suelo y se acercó un poco a ella para admirarla. Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, algo que le pareció muy tierno al turco. Pasados unos segundos se alejó de ella y salió del cuarto, tenía deberes que hacer, dirigir un Imperio no era cosa fácil.

Casi una hora después Yekaterina despertó debido a que los rayos de Sol se posaron directamente sobre su rostro. Se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos para despejarse. Se fijó entonces en que tenía el desayuno allí mismo, en su cuarto.

_ ¿Me ha traído el desayuno a la cama?

Se preguntó a sí misma la chica un poco extrañada. Sin embargo no le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto y empezó a comer, se podría acostumbrar muy pronto a las comidas turcas, la verdad era que la gustaba bastante todo lo que había probado hasta ese momento. Acabó el desayuno en pocos minutos, tenía un apetito increíble, no dejó nada en los platos. Cuando se iba a levantar y a poner su ropa se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba bastante sucia, después de todo la había llevado en una jornada de guerra, era normal que entre la tierra, el polvo y la sangre quedara echa un desastre. El caso era que se encontraba en un aprieto y no le quedó otra que llamar al turco.

_ ¡Sadiq! _Gritó la ucraniana con todas sus fuerzas para que la oyera bien aunque estuviera al otro lado del palacete. Obviamente el turco, que se encontraba en su despacho, la oyó y fue corriendo a ver qué la pasaba.

_ ¿Qué ocurre, princesa?

_ ¿Qué ropa me pongo? _Preguntó Yekaterina ya más calmada y cubriéndose bien con las sábanas de la cama.

_ Ah, perdona. Espera un momento.

Sadiq caminó hasta el cuarto de los esclavos y les pidió que le buscaran las prendas más bellas y delicadas que hubiera en el palacete. En pocos minutos una de sus esclavas le entregó lo que pidió y el turco marchó hacia la habitación de la rubia.

_ Toma, puedes ponerte esto.

Yekaterina alargó el brazo y observó las ropas con cara de horror. Éstas consistían en un pantalón largo y suelto en color blanco, una cinta de color roja adornada con cuentas de color verde oscuro sujetaban el pantalón. Hasta ahí lo aceptaba, el problema era la parte de arriba. Constaba de un top que dejaba ver su ombligo. Las mangas eran casi transparentes y llegaban hasta la mitad del brazo, también eran bastante sueltas. El top era de color rojo oscuro y estaba ornamentado con varias cintas del mismo color que caían en forma de guirnalda por la zona de sus costillas y luego volvían a subir. Para rematar, había un pañuelo pequeño y cuadrado de color pálido, este era cubrir parte del pelo al parecer.

_ Es broma, ¿verdad? ¡Esto enseña mucho! ¡Ni siquiera le mostré tanto a mi esposo y tú esperas que vaya enseñando mi cuerpo por ahí, a todo el mundo!

_ Es la ropa de por aquí, además, por si no te has dado cuenta hace más calor que en tu país.

_ Tú no enseñas nada y no pasas calor, ¿a que no? Pues yo igual. _Le recriminó la rubia.

_ Claro que enseño, a veces lo hago, ahora no puedo, este es mi uniforme.

El uniforme del turco consistía en un pantalón blanco y una camisa del mismo color, ambas prendas sueltas y largas. Cubriendo la camisa, tenía una chaqueta larga de color roja con mangas de chaleco y adornos en oro. Cubriendo su cabeza tenía una especie de gorro bastante grande en color blanco con una pluma roja de adorno. Y para finalizar, su tan querida máscara blanca cubriendo sus ojos.

_ ¡P-pero… es vergonzoso! No me gusta, no creo que esto sea digno de una princesa, como tú me llamas.

_ En mi país las princesas visten así, otra cosa sería hablar de las reinas. Además, no tienes otra opción.

La ucraniana no podía usar su ropa, estaba sucia y tampoco iba a pasarse toda su estancia en la cama en paños menores, así que no le quedó otra opción que coger la ropa que le ofrecía Sadiq y, aún con la sábana enroscada a su cuerpo, marchar hacia el baño, allí se cambiaría.

_ Te odio. _Dijo la ucraniana cerrando la puerta del baño tras ella.

_ Lo siento, princesita. _Comentó riendo el turco, le divertía aquella situación.

_ No lo sientes, en el fondo lo disfrutas _Gritó la ucraniana desde el baño, le había oído. Sadiq no dijo nada más, se quedó allí sonriendo satisfecho.

Una vez que la rubia ya se había vestido, se quedó un par de minutos mirándose frente al espejo intentando dar de sí la ropa que la había dado, quizás de esta manera cubriera algunos centímetros más de su cuerpo, pero el esfuerzo era inútil. Finalmente se resignó y salió del baño con los brazos cruzados. La única prenda que no llevaba era el velo, eso no se lo pensaba poner ni sobre su rostro ni sobre su pelo.

_ Dijiste que hoy iríamos a cabalgar. Vamos. _Demandó la rubia sin mirarle a la cara, estaba avergonzada de que la viera así.

_ Claro, vamos a dar un paseo _Sadiq ya estaba acostumbrado a las ropas así, de modo que no le sorprendió demasiado el verla.

Aquella contestación ya la puso de mejor humor, creía que en el último momento el turco se echaría atrás. Salió de la habitación dispuesta a ir hacia los establos, pero aún no se conocía la casa del todo.

_ Dirígeme tú que me pierdo. Aún no me conozco tu casa lo suficientemente bien.

_ Claro, ven conmigo. _ dijo Sadiq mientras la ofrecía su mano.

La ucraniana dudó un poco si aceptar su mano o no, pero finalmente se la cogió y caminó con él hasta los establos.

Sadiq llevó a la rubia hasta los establos, el recinto era enorme, debía tener allí al menos unos quince caballos. Todos estaban perfectamente cuidados y eran ejemplares magníficos, de pura sangre, por supuesto. En cuanto vio los caballos, Yekaterina se soltó del agarre y corrió hacia ellos. Observaba éstos totalmente maravillada.

_ ¿Son todos tuyos?

_ Cada uno de los caballos que ves aquí son míos, sí. Elige el que quieras, será mi… regalo de bienvenida.

La ucraniana caminó lentamente por el establo pensando en cuál sería el caballo adecuado para ella. Ante sus ojos apareció un ejemplar de color negro muy oscuro y brillante, de largas crines y mirada salvaje. Era muy parecido al que había visto en su sueño esa noche. Se decantó por ese.

_ ¿Es rápido? _Preguntó a Sadiq mientras acariciaba al animal

_ Sin duda, pero también es difícil de montar. Normalmente solo se deja montar por mí.

Yekaterina sonrió pícaramente, a ella no se le podía resistir ningún caballo, era una cosaca después de todo y su especialidad eran los caballos. Tras acariciar al animal en el cuello y detrás de las orejas, se acercó a él un poco más y le susurró algo al oído. Sadiq observó esta escena con curiosidad, sabía que los guerreros ucranianos tenían una conexión especial con este animal, que les susurraban palabras y el caballo se calmaba bastante, mas nunca lo había visto hacer hasta ese momento.

La ucraniana le acarició un par de veces más y tras esto montó. Sorprendentemente el animal estaba muy tranquilo y no parecía molestarle que una persona desconocida lo montara.

_ ¿Vamos? _Preguntó Yekaterina con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro.

Sadiq sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y montó en un caballo de color marrón de pelo largo en la cola y pelaje algo más áspero. Vio a la rubia dar una orden al animal y empezó a galopar. Él contempló casi extasiado el movimiento de los largos cabellos dorados que Yekaterina tenía recogidos en una tranza casi desecha, por aquella época la chica tenía el pelo bastante largo. Pronto Sadiq la alcanzó con su caballo.

_ ¿A dónde quieres ir?

_ No conozco tu tierra, sorpréndeme y llévame a algún sitio bonito. _Dijo la chica mientras sonreía. Ya se le había pasado el enfado por lo de la ropa. Cabalgar hacía que todos sus males se evaporaran al igual que el humo, producido por una de las pipas de agua del turco, se disipaba y extendía por la habitación camuflándose con el aire normal.

_ Te llevaré a la cima de una colina desde donde se ve toda la capital. Te gustará.

Unos minutos después Sadiq y Yekaterina ya estaban en la colina. El camino se la hizo agradable a la chica puesto que pasaron por algunos campos de tulipanes de colores rojos y rosados. Era una imagen digna de ser vista. En efecto, desde la colina se podía ver toda la capital. Sobresalían entre las casas la magnífica arquitectura turca: las mezquitas, los palacetes, algunas casas de grandes magnates… Algunos de los techos de estas construcciones estaban bañados en oro y brillaban de una manera espectacular cuando los rayos del Sol caían sobre ellos.

_ Tu tierra es hermosa… _Dijo Yekaterina totalmente ensimismada ante tan espectáculo.

_ Lo es, nuestros territorios son muy distintos a pesar de que solo nos separa el Mar Negro. Si tan solo no estuviéramos separados, ahora quizás serías mi reina, ya nos hubiéramos unido hace mucho tiempo.

_ Hace mucho calor aquí, eso es lo único que no me gusta. _Yekaterina cambió de tema rápidamente, no le gustaba por donde estaba yendo la conversación.

Sadiq simplemente rió al ver cómo cambiaba el tema.

_ Ahora mismo hay una temperatura agradable, pero si te molesta el calor te puedo llevar a unos baños turcos, allí te refrescarás y es bueno para la piel.

_ ¿Baños turcos? No estoy muy segura de que me vaya a gustar. _En la viva imaginación de la chica se había formado la siguiente imagen: Un minúsculo baño atestado de gente turca.

_ Ya me lo dirás cuando estés allí. No seas tan desconfiada, Yekaterina.

_ Es que no me fío de ti aún, qué le voy a hacer.

Sadiq cabalgó entonces por las calles de la ciudad, la rubia le seguía con el caballo. El turco miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando para así asegurarse de que no se escapaba, sin embargo, Yekaterina parecía estar más entretenida mirando cómo era la capital que pensando planes de escape.

_ Aquí es, ya hemos llegado. _Dijo Sadiq mostrándola un edificio de aspecto bien cuidado, bañado en mármol negro y decorado con motivos dorados. Tenía dos puertas, una para la entrada de los hombres y otra para las mujeres. Sadiq señaló la puerta de la izquierda. _Tú entrarás por aquí, solo es para mujeres, yo te esperaré a la salida.

_ ¡E-eh, espera! ¿Me vas a dejar sola ahí? ¿¡Qué pasa si me violan!?

_ ¿Qué? No te van a violar, te tratarán como una reina más bien. _Respondió el turco riendo ante las ocurrencias de Yekaterina.

_ Como esto sea una trampa y me pase algo malo te cortaré la cabeza.

_ Que te diviertas. _Dijo mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia el interior de los baños.

Yekaterina entró en aquel edificio un poco asustada, aquello perfectamente podía ser una cámara de tortura, Sadiq podría haberla engañado, no la extrañaría nada. A medida que se adentraba en el edificio, podía sentir sobre cada poro de su piel la intensa humedad que el ambiente iba adquiriendo. Entonces llegó a una sala donde encontró a varias mujeres envueltas en una simple toalla y charlando ociosamente. La rubia se sorprendió un poco al ver aquello, incluso un pequeño rubor se dibujo en sus mejillas, en aquel país no conocían la vergüenza.

En esto, una joven turca, de cabellos oscuros, largos y lisos, ojos negros como la noche y sonrisa de perla, se acercó a Yekaterina.

_ Princesa, déjame ayudarte, parece que te encuentras un poco perdida por aquí. _ Dijo la joven turca pudiendo hablar la lengua de la ucraniana, aunque tenía un poco de acento.

_ ¿Quién eres? _Preguntó la rubia mirándola con sorpresa, después de todo sabía hablar su idioma.

_ Soy Dilara, el Amo me compró para que te ayudara y te guiara.

_ ¿Guiarme?

_ En el camino para convertirte en una buena esposa. _Ante esta afirmación Yekaterina solo pudo soltar una sonora carcajada.

_ ¡No voy a ser su esposa!

_ ¿No? Eso es lo que dice el Amo al menos _La turca observó la indumentaria de la rubia. Llevaba ropa de princesa. El llevar esta ropa quería decir que en breve se casaría con Sadiq. Al menos debería suceder eso._ Debes quitarte la ropa y cubrir tu cuerpo con una toalla, así estarás más cómoda.

La ucraniana aceptó a duras penas y se desvistió colocando solo sobre su cuerpo una simple toalla. Dilara la llevó hasta otra sala mucho más grande. Ésta estaba cubierta por piedra blanca muy brillante, el suelo, hecho del mismo material, era cálido y varios dibujos en forma de varias cenefas lo adornaban. En el centro había un gran soporte redondo en el que algunas mujeres se encontraban tumbadas boca abajo, mientras otras les daban masajes en la espalda.

_ ¿Qué hacen esas mujeres? _Preguntó Yekaterina ya más calmada al ver que aquello no era ninguna cámara de tortura.

_ Se curan. Ser una mujer aquí es duro, necesitamos curarnos de alguna manera.

_ Es decir, esto es como… un lugar para relajarse, ¿no?

_ Exacto, Princesa.

Una vez fue sabido esto, Yekaterina disfrutó plenamente de su visita a los baños. Ella y Dilara entraron en varias salas, cada cual más curiosa a la anterior: había salas heladas, otras en las que el calor era casi insoportable, otros cuartos eran inmensas piscinas de agua salada en la que podrías dormir y dejar tu cuerpo flotar puesto que nunca te hundirías, en otro cuarto había agua perfumada con flores y frutas…

Aquel lugar era fantástico, sin duda.

El tiempo pasó tan deprisa que cuando Yekaterina salió de los baños, ya había atardecido. Sadiq la estaba esperando a la puerta del edificio. Dilara hizo una leve inclinación ante él y se marchó del lugar dejándolos solos.

_ ¿Y qué? ¿Te han sentado bien los baños, princesa mía?

_ Ha sido una delicia… A esto es a lo que se le debe llamar orgasmo. _Dijo esto último en un susurro, para ella misma. Sadiq soltó una carcajada, la había llegado a escuchar.

_ Como se nota que nunca te han hecho sentir mujer de verdad_ comentó mirándola y sonriendo de medio lado.

_ Eso a ti no te importa_ Dijo la chica notando como un notable sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas_ Volvamos ya.

Mientras cabalgaban se dedicaron a admirar el atardecer. El Sol ocultándose detrás de las montañas, la tierra tornándose dorada pareciendo casi oro, el agua de los ríos brillando en tonalidades anaranjadas: la belleza mostrada en su máxima expresión.

_ Se me ha pasado el tiempo volando allí, ¿qué has estado haciendo tú mientras? _Preguntó tranquilamente la rubia al turco.

_Pues me di un baño y salía comprar unas cosas.

_ ¿Puedo saber qué has comprado? _Preguntó con algo de curiosidad_ Dime que ropa adecuada para mí y así evitar llevar esta ropa tan vergonzosa.

_ No, solo especias para hacer la comida y telas para hacer alfombras.

_ No me dejarás llevar mi ropa, ¿verdad? _Dijo la ucraniana tras un suspiro, no la gustaba asumir el cambio, aunque debía hacerlo.

_ No, además, te morirías de calor.

La chica chasqueó la lengua haciendo ver que estaba molesta con la pobre contestación de Sadiq y dio por finalizada la conversación. Estaba acostumbrada a que la prohibieran cosas, después de todo Feliks había hecho lo mismo con ella, solo que con el idioma, la religión y sus modos de comportarse.

_ Esas ropas te quedan mejor, Yekaterina. Son ropas de princesa. _Dijo con una sonrisa para así intentar convencerla de que eso que llevaba era lo mejor.

_ En mi tierra son ropas de ramera. _No quería ofender, pero era lo que pensaba y era cierto que si llevaba esas ropas en sus tierras seguro la tacharían de fulana.

_ Pues aquí no lo son.

_ Me gusta más mi ropa. Mis vestidos se podían decorar con motivos florales y tenía muchos más colores. También gustaba de adornar mi pelo con flores y cintas de colores, ¿eso tampoco me lo dejarás hacer?

_ Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu pelo, pero al estilo turco.

_ Ya, ¿y cómo lo hago para que sea estilo turco? Enséñame esta noche a peinarme "como es debido" _Dijo resaltando las comillas.

_Claro princesa, te enseñaré todo lo que quieras. _Dijo sonriendo e ignorando el gesto de la ucraniana.

Llegaron al palacete y dejaron los caballos en el establo, pero no fueron hacia la casa en el mismo momento, sino que se dedicaron a mimar a los animales un rato.

_ Creo que paso demasiado tiempo cuidando a estos caballos, son mis caprichos. Cuando veo uno no dudo en comprarlo, me maravillan, son realmente elegantes. _Comentó el turco mientras peinaba una de las crines de su caballo.

_ Qué coincidencia, yo también los adoro. Me han ayudado mucho en la guerra y son una excelente compañía.

_ Pero estos de aquí no son de guerra, estos son para pasear. Los de guerra están en otra parte.

_ ¿Y cómo son tus caballos de guerra?

_ Esos son más fuertes, pero claro, no son tan bonitos. A ellos se les da otro trato, son más de alimentación y masajes. Estos son de caricias y cepillados de pelo. Esos son duros como guerreros, y estos son elegantes como princesas. _Dijo sonriendo suavemente, le alegraba tener a alguien que apreciara a esa clase de animal tanto como él.

_ Qué curioso, cuando estaba con Polonia usábamos los mismos caballos para todo. Claro que los caballos no le gustaban mucho a mi antiguo esposo, él prefería los ponys.

_ ¡Qué lastima de persona! _Exclamó el turco riendo_ Los caballos forman parte de mi vida y tradición, los he de tratar como iguales.

Yekaterina dejó su caballo y se acercó al turco con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Todo aquello que decía no podía ser verdad, es decir, alguien como _él_ no podía tener ese carácter tan suave con los animales a los que ella adoraba.

_ ¿De verdad sientes todo lo que dices o simplemente me dices esto para agradarme y que así cada día me vayas gustando más?

_ ¿Ah? Todo lo que digo lo digo en serio. Pero sí es cierto que me gustaría agradarte, me gustan las mujeres como tú: difíciles, con carácter, bellas…

Yekaterina le miró durante unos segundos más sin inmutarse, o al menos eso parecía, ante la confesión del turco. Finalmente decidió creerle.

_ ¿Luego vas a venir a verme a mi cuarto para enseñarme a peinar mi pelo?

_ Claro, y te llevaré un aperitivo, ve a descansar. ¿Quieres que llame a un sirviente para que te acompañe?

_ No hace falta, recuerdo el camino. _Yekaterina se iba a marchar ya, pero se detuvo justo antes de irse_ Ah, sí, gracias.

Dicho esto se marchó sin esperar una respuesta. Sadiq sonrió y continuó peinando a sus tan queridos caballos, luego iría a verla.


	3. Cap 3 Princesa Turca

Capítulo 3: Princesa Turca

Yekaterina caminó desde los establos hasta su habitación, milagrosamente no se perdió, y un milagro fue porque la chica no se estaba enterando de por qué pasillos estaba pasando, tenía otras cosas mejores en las que pensar, como por ejemplo en Sadiq. No podía negar que aquel día había sido divertido y había descubierto que el turco tenía muchas cosas en común con ella, aparte de eso, debía admitir que era atractivo.

Finalmente llegó a su cuarto y se tiró sobre la cama dando un suspiro. Cerró los ojos un momento y por su mente viajaron imágenes de los preciosos paisajes del Imperio, era todo muy hermoso. Claro, Sadiq no era estúpido, obviamente llevaría a la chica a las partes mejor cuidadas de su territorio, no la enseñaría laz zonas pobres o devastadas por la guerra, se lo pintaría todo de color rosa, por así decirlo. La rubia se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando demasiado bien del turco y volvió en sí misma.

_ ¡Que no! ¡Que me tiene capturada y solo quiere ganarse mi confianza y luego anexionarme! _Se dijo para sí misma mientras se daba golpecitos en la cabeza como queriendo sacar todos los buenos pensamientos que tenía sobre el turco.

Cuando Sadiq terminó de darle mimos a los caballos, se dirigió a la cocina y llenó un plato con algunos dátiles, un alimento muy común y apreciado por esas tierras. Se dirigió a la habitación de la chica y tras llamar un par de veces entró.

_ Aquí tienes, Yekaterina. _Dejó el plato en la mesa y se sentó en la cama junto a la chica.

_ ¿Qué es? _Preguntó con curiosidad mientras se levantaba en la cama y cogía el plato. Luego volvió a sentarse junto al turco.

_ Son dátiles, los has comido esta mañana para desayunar. Dan energía.

_ Ah cierto, he comido esto ya. _La ucraniana se llevó uno de los dátiles a la boca y lo saboreó con gusto_ Que rico~ Debo aprender algunas de tus recetas para llevármelas a mi casa cuando sea libre de nuevo.

_ Como digas, princesa _Dijo riendo un poco al ver que la chica ya lo daba por hecho.

_ No me llames eso, no soy una princesa. _Dijo la chica frunciendo un poco el ceño y cogiendo otro dátil.

_ Di lo que quieras, para mí eres una princesa, y mi opinión es la única que cuenta aquí.

_ Pero no me gusta que me llames "princesa", me hace sentir inferior. Yo soy una guerrera.

_ Se puede ser princesa y guerrera, ¿no?

_ ¿Qué? ¿Las dos cosas a la vez? _preguntó Yekaterina riendo sorprendida por las palabras del chico_ El deber de una princesa es ser tonta y quedarse en palacio obedeciendo a su marido. El de una guerrera es luchar por lo que cree.

_ ¡No mis princesas! _Soltó Sadiq riendo a carcajadas_ He tenido muchas princesas aquí y te aseguro que las hubiera hecho mi mano derecha en la guerra si no hubiesen intentado matarme cada vez que me veían.

La rubia le miró aún totalmente confundida. Cuando estaba en casa de Feliks, éste se escandalizaba cuando la veía montar a caballo como un hombre, cuando cogía una espada, cuando daba una mala contestación, cuando intentaba ayudar en los planes de guerra… Sadiq era diferente, él apreciaba que una mujer fuera capaz de hacer esas cosas también al parecer.

_ Qué distintos sois aquí. En mi país el que una princesa se manchara las manos de sangre sería impensable.

_ Yo admitiré que en mi cultura el hombre es el que manda, sin embargo a la hora de la guerra yo no distingo.

_ Eso me gusta. Entonces… ¿Me tratarás como una igual a ti?

_ De puertas para fuera como un camarada más o como un rival, de puertas para dentro como… una amante. _Dijo sonriendo con prepotencia.

_ ¡No soy tu amante! _Exclamó Yekaterina sonrojándose un poco.

_ De momento.

_ Nunca. _dijo la chica mirándole mal.

Sadiq decidió el tema ya que aquella discusión no les llevaría a nada. Se levantó un momento y abrió el armario de la habitación de la chica. De éste sacó un peine de plata, un espejo y algunas horquillas, adornos de perlas y pañuelos casi transparentes.

_ Dame la espalda, te voy a peinar.

_ ¿Eh? _A la chica ya se le había olvidado que había ido a peinarla, quería discutir un poco más.

_ ¿No decías que te enseñara a peinarte al estilo turco? Pues venga, date la vuelta.

_ Ah, cierto. _Yekaterina se giró y se soltó la trenza, agitó su pelo un poco para quitar la forma del peinado y esperó a que la peinara. _No me pongas cosas raras en la cabeza, ¿eh?

_ Ya verás lo que hago.

Sadiq se sentó sobre la cama y acarició el pelo de la chica delicadamente, le parecía increíble cómo su pelo podía tener el color del oro, eso le encantaba, era tan distinta a las demás chicas de allí…

_ Es muy suave, princesa…

_ Es de familia, mi padre también era rubio y tenía el pelo así. _Dijo la ucraniana mientras cerraba los ojos, no había cosa que más la gustara que el que la tocaran el pelo.

_ No es muy común ver a chicas con el pelo de oro por aquí, llamas la atención en mis tierras. _Dijo Sadiq mientras comenzaba a cepillar su pelo con el peine, también la colocaba horquillas de vez en cuando.

_ ¿Ah sí? No me he fijado.

_ Muchos hombres te miraban hoy.

En el tono de voz del turco se podían notar algunos celos. No quería que nadie más la mirara, ahora era de su propiedad, debería remediar eso de alguna manera… Se quedó pensando en esto mientras colocaba sobre su pelo un velo, solo cubrió su pelo, dejó su rostro al descubierto. El velo era blanco, casi transparente, solo cubría el pelo ligeramente. Luego añadió algunos adornos en forma de guirnalda sobre el mismo. Cuando acabó de peinarla colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y fue bajándolas acariciando así sus brazos. La rubia no tardó mucho en apartarle. Entonces fue cuando Sadiq encontró la manera de que otros hombres no la miraran.

_ Yekaterina, date la vuelta y déjame ver tus brazos.

_ ¿Mis brazos? _preguntó la rubia mientras se quedaba frente a él_ ¿Para qué?

_ Voy a pintarlos.

Dicho esto el turco se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación de la chica para ir a buscar algo. Cuando tuvo lo que necesitaba se volvió a sentar en la cama con la rubia. Dejó las cosas sobre la cama y se lo mostró.

_ ¿Qué es todo eso, Sadiq?

_ Es henna. Es como tinta pero mucho más duradera. Las chicas en mi país se suelen decorar los brazos de esta manera. _El turco abrió un pequeño estuche en el cual tenía un pincel muy fino, varillas de madera y una especie de tinta negra algo pastosa.

_ Ya veo, ¿es un símbolo de feminidad?

_ Algo así. _Dijo el turco con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

En realidad, las mujeres que llevaban pintados los brazos eran futuras esposas. El pintarse los brazos quería decir que estaban comprometidas y que ya tenían dueño. Esta tradición se hacía para evitar el cortejo de otros hombres. Sadiq decidió ocultar esta información a Yekaterina o si no, no querría pintarse, de eso estaba seguro. Poco a poco la iría convirtiendo en una reina.

Untó en pincel en la tinta y comenzó a hacer pequeños y delicados dibujos en la palma de la mano de la chica. Al ser ella tan pálida resaltarían mucho más, eso le alegraba.

Yekaterina estaba en silencio y muy quieta observando con mucha curiosidad cómo en sus manos iban apareciendo dibujos preciosos entre los cuales podía distinguir algunas flores, aunque la mayoría eran líneas o dibujos tribales. El turco estaba poniendo mucho esmero en hacer aquello, debía quedar perfecto.

_ Ojala fuera de verdad esta noche la _Kýna Gecesi_. _Susurró el turco mientras seguía dibujando.

_ ¿El qué?

_ Nada, nada, ya casi acabo.

Al cabo de una hora y media, las manos y parte de los brazos de la rubia ya estaban cubiertos por extraños pero sin duda bellísimos dibujos. El tiempo no había pasado lento, ambos se habían entretenido. Él dibujando y ella admirando los dibujos. Soltó los brazos de la chica y guardó todo en el estuche de nuevo.

_ ¡Que bonitos, Sadiq! _ Exclamó Yekaterina con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro_ Pero luego se quitará, ¿no?

_ Sí, en unos días se quita. _Dijo el turco sonriendo al ver que a la chica le había gustado.

_ En mi caso seguro que se quitarán antes, en cuanto coja una espada, practique para la guerra y me manche las manos. Has de saber que no puedo estar quieta ni un momento.

_ No se quita tan fácil _Dijo riendo un poco_ Además, cuando se te quite te hago otro y ya está.

_ De acuerdo. _Dijo Yekaterina aún conservando esa dulce sonrisa_ ¿Y en el pelo qué me has hecho?

_ No mucho, solo lo he cepillado y puesto algún que otro adorno.

Sadiq le dejó el espejo para que se mirara. Yekaterina vio entonces que no la había hecho ningún recogido, solo le había colocado ese pequeño velo en la cabeza.

_ En mi cultura, lo más femenino que hay es la mirada. _ dijo en un susurro el turco mientras se acercaba a ella. Le quitó una parte del velo de la cabeza para pasarlo por delante de su boca y de su nariz- La mirada es la que habla, es el espejo del alma, ¿entiendes? Una mujer solo necesita una mirada para enamorar a un hombre…

Yekaterina se miró en el espejo y casi no pudo reconocerse a sí misma, esto la asustó. Se estaba dejando llevar por todos los maravillosos lujos que el turco la mostraba. Se dejaba deslumbrar por lo nuevo, por lo bello, por lo exótico… Eso no estaba bien, debía parar aquello.

_ P-para. Esto es demasiado, parezco turca en vez de ucraniana. _Dijo la chica retirando el velo de su cara y deshaciendo el peinado.

_ Me has dicho que te arregle el pelo, además, estás viviendo en mi casa ahora. No te obligo a que cambies de religión, solo que te adaptes un poco. _Dicho esto Sadiq se echó sobre la cama de la ucraniana y descansó allí_ Tienes una mirada muy penetrante, mucho más interesante que la de Hungría.

Era cierto, había visto en la mirada de la rubia un brillo especial, algo que le gustaba mucho. Prácticamente había desnudado psicológicamente a la chica al mirarla a los ojos, era un experto en eso.

Yekaterina se arrodilló en la cama y le miró con cara de pocos amigos cuando mencionó a la húngara.

_ ¿Qué diablos os pasa a todos con Hungría?

_ Que estaba en mi camino para conquistarte_ Sonrió de medio lado, algo seductor_ Pero fue un aburrimiento, solo se resistió a mí diez minutos y luego se dejó hacer como una auténtica cualquiera. Un aburrimiento… pero tenía buenos caballos al menos.

_ Es una cualquiera, cuando estaba casada con Feliks él también estaba detrás de ella. Él lo niega, pero yo sé que miente, no soy estúpida. No me cae nada bien.

El tono de la voz de la chica denotaba rabia absoluta, era cierto que no se llevaba nada bien con Hungría. Cuando estuvo el la Mancomunidad junto con Polonia, Bielorrusia y Lituania, Feliks había estado coqueteando con Elizabeta. Yekaterina era celosa y pensaba que todos los hombres tenían idealizada a la húngara.

Sadiq rió disimuladamente al ver que la ucraniana se había puesto algo celosa.

_ No te pongas celosa, Yekaterina, aquí aunque es cierto que los hombres solemos tener un harem, tratamos a todas las chicas por igual.

_ No pienso formar parte de tu harem.

_ No lo harás, actualmente no tengo ninguno, estoy demasiado ocupado con el Imperio como para encargarme de mujeres. Ahora solo estás tú.

_ Pues que sepas que conmigo no vas a conseguir nada, ya estás avisado.

_ Ya veremos, ya. No hay prisa, ya te dije que estoy centrado en expandir mi Imperio.

La rubia se quedó más tranquila al saber que no intentaría nada serio con ella de momento, al menos así quería creerlo.

_ Tener muchos territorios luego es un problema. Se te rebelan todos. _dijo riendo levemente.

_ Qué me vas a contar… ya lo sé. _El turco se colocó la máscara que cubría sus ojos, hacía este gesto cuando estaba nervioso o incómodo.

_ ¿Por qué te cubres la cara? _preguntó Yekaterina con curiosidad.

_ No me gusta que me vean la cara, como te he dicho los ojos son el espejo del alma. No quiero que vean mis ojos.

_ Enséñame tus ojos.

_ No lo haré. _Dijo seriamente.

_ Yo me he sacrificado, me he puesto tu ropa, me he peinado como gustas y no me he intentado escapar ni una sola vez. Muéstrame tus ojos.

_ Tal vez te los muestre algún día.

_ ¿Me vas a dejar con la curiosidad? ¿De qué tienes miedo? No creo que tus ojos sean tan terribles.

_ No es que lo sean, es que no quiero que los veas… Ahí es donde puedes ver cuál es el punto débil de los demás.

_ Yo ya sé cuál es tu punto débil, es el mismo que el de todos los hombres. _Dijo con cierta picardía.

Sadiq rió un poco y se sentó en la cama para hablar mejor con la chica.

_ No** _ese_** punto débil, me refiero al punto débil del alma. Es distinto.

_ Qué espiritual eres _dijo sonriendo y negando un par de veces_ Descubriré cuál es el punto débil de tu alma, o mejor, acabaras mostrándomelo tú mismo.

_ Ya lo veremos_ dijo sonriendo burlonamente_ Yo ya he visto el tuyo.

_ ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es según tú?

_ Por dentro tienes miedo, eres insegura porque no te han tratado bien.

_ No tengo miedo. Si tuviera miedo ahora mismo no estaría hablando contigo tranquilamente, además, no sabes si me han tratado bien o no alguna vez.

_ Tus ojos me dicen que no te han tratado bien desde pequeña _Dijo el turco mientras la sujetaba suavemente del mentón y la volvía a mirar a los ojos.

Yekaterina apartó la mirada y no dijo nada más, odiaba que la supiera leer tan bien. El silencio se lo dijo todo al turco.

_ Yo te trataré bien. _Dijo Sadiq soltándola.

_ Porque quieres ganarte mi confianza, en cuanto baje la guardia me tratarás como una esclava. Siempre pasa eso.

_ Yo ya tengo esclavos, no me hacen falta más. _dijo riendo de nuevo.

_ ¿Entonces qué quieres de mí? Podrías haberme matado y así quedarte con mi territorio para siempre.

_ Ya te dije que me gustas. Me pareces una mujer interesante. _Dijo tranquilamente, no le importaba admitir que le gustaba.

_ Solo te parezco interesante porque soy distinta físicamente a las mujeres que tienes aquí.

_ No es por eso, es porque tienes carácter. Es cierto que me atraes físicamente, pero no todo es eso. Si no ya me hubiera acostado contigo y te hubiera liberado.

_ Qué asco… Soy una guerrera, por eso tengo este carácter. Te dejaré de gustar dentro de un par de días, ya lo verás.

_ Ya lo veremos, tengo mucha paciencia

_ Conmigo la perderás _Dijo con determinación, parecía que estaba apostando con él que lograría sacarle de sus casillas.

_ Como digas, cariño, yo me conozco.

_ No me llames cariño. _dijo frunciendo el ceño.

_ Perdona… cielo _Dijo el turco para picarla todavía más.

_ ¡No juegues así conmigo! _Exclamó avergonzada, no estaba acostumbrada a tantos halagos.

_ ¿Quién está jugando, Yekaterina?

_ ¡Tú conmigo al llamarme esas cosas!

_ Pero te lo digo porque te tengo cariño. _Dijo sonriendo al ver que había conseguido avergonzar a la chica, eso era que la gustaba.

_ He matado a muchos de los tuyos, ¿cómo es posible que me tengas cariño?

_ Porque ahora estás conmigo.

_ Pues me escapo.

_ No lo harás _Dijo mientras, con un rápido movimiento, la tumbó sobre la cama y se puso sobre ella, pero sin hacer nada.

_ ¿Por qué crees que no lo haré? _Dijo la chica dejando que se pusiera sobre ella.

_ Porque una vez que me pruebes no podrás alejarte de mí.

_Antes has dicho que no te interesaba **_eso_**. Eres un mentiroso.

_** _Eso _**es una cosa muy concreta, hay muchas cosas más, ¿no te gusta que te acaricien?

_ Mmm... Me gustan las caricias en el pelo, en los brazos, al rededor del ombligo y... los masajes en la espalda. Me suele doler la mayoría del tiempo.

_ Te acariciaré y te daré masajes hasta que llegues al éxtasis del placer, y todo eso solo con caricias, te lo aseguro…

* * *

Nota de la autora:

_Kýna Gecesi: es la noche antes de la boda en la cultura turca, esa noche las mujeres decoran sus brazos con henna para así dar a entender que se casarán pronto. _


	4. Cap 4 Escape

Capítulo 4: Escape

Sadiq acarició el pelo de la chica con suma delicadeza mientras la miraba a los ojos, se podría decir que estaba casi enamorado de sus preciosos ojos azules, le encantaba ese brillo especial que tenían. Yekaterina estaba incómoda con esa situación, no quería hacer nada con el turco, por eso pensó en apartarle, sin embargo Sadiq se adelantó a sus pensamientos y se quitó de encima suyo.

_ Antes has dicho que te dolía la espalda, ¿no? Enséñamela. _Dijo el turco mientras la hacía una seña para que se sentara en la cama.

_ De acuerdo… _la chica se sentó en la cama y le dio la espalda, se apartó el pelo un poco y suspiró. El dolor venía por el peso de sus pechos, eso la avergonzaba un poco.

_ Estás muy cargada. _Dijo el turco mientras masajeaba su espalda con suavidad, no quería hacerla más daño. _ ¿Sueles llevar mucho peso?

_ Se podría decir que sí _Contestó la rubia cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose mejor desde las primeras caricias que le realizaba Sadiq en la espalda.

Continuó el masaje por unos minutos más, la chica soltaba de vez en cuando algunos suspiros debido a lo a gusto que se encontraba. Gracias a ellos el turco sabía donde debía ejercer más presión o no y cuando lo estaba haciendo bien.

_Deberías nadar, eso relajaría tu espalda. _Dijo deteniendo su masaje.

_ Seguirá doliendo igual, no tiene remedio _ Comentó la chica mientras se giraba para mirarle.

_ Pues te daré masajes a diario, y si no quieres que te los de yo puedo mandar a alguien para que te los de, o puedes ir a los baños turcos todos los días. _Yekaterina levantó una ceja extrañándose ante tanta amabilidad hacia su persona.

_ Preferiría que me los diera una mujer, es menos vergonzoso. Aunque he de admitir que tú me has dejado la espalda bastante bien.

_ Puedo contratar a quien gustes, solo pide.

_ Cualquier mujer está bien. Ahora estoy cansada, deseo dormir, sal de mi habitación, por favor.

Sadiq frunció un poco el ceño al oír el tono de voz con el que hablaba la chica, era como si le estuviera ordenando irse de una de las salas de su propia casa. Aunque esto le molestó decidió dejarlo pasar.

_ Claro, hasta mañana, princesa mía. _Cuando se despidió de ella se acercó a su rostro y la besó justo en la comisura de los labios. Este gesto hizo que Yekaterina se sonrojara un poco.

_ ¡Que no me beses! _Dijo la chica con un tono de voz de molestia, pero aún conservando el rubor en sus mejillas.

En cuanto salió de la habitación la chica volvió a suspirar por enésima vez desde que estaba allí. No era un suspiro de pesadez precisamente, era por la confusión absoluta que sentía en aquel momento. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué no había intentado matar a Sadiq con la cantidad de oportunidades que había tenido? ¿Por qué aceptaba vestir como el quería? ¿Por qué le dejaba acercarse tanto a ella? Tantas preguntas en su cabeza que no podía contestar, o mejor dicho, que no quería contestar.

Debía salir de allí, ya había traicionado a su tierra y sus costumbres demasiado con su actitud, ya se había dejado llevar suficiente por las maravillas que la había mostrado Sadiq. Ya era hora de irse.

Yekaterina pensó la forma de huir. No podía salir por la puerta, sería demasiado arriesgado y estaba segura de que Sadiq la habría puesto vigilancia. Entonces se la ocurrió que podría salir por la ventana, sin embargo la altura era bastante grande. Cogió las sábanas de su cama y las ató entre sí con fuertes nudos para hacer una cuerda. Una vez que creyó que su cuerda provisional era suficientemente larga, la ató a la cama y dejó caer el resto por la ventana. Sin pensarlo más comenzó a bajar rezando para que las sábanas no se resquebrajaran. Cuando llegó al último tramo se dio cuenta de que no tenía más sábana y de que aún había un trecho considerable entre ella y el suelo. No le quedó otra opción, saltó.

Mientras esto ocurría, Sadiq estaba dando un paseo por los alrededores del palacete, miraba el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba extrañamente contento y todo era por una razón muy simple: Tenía a la rubia con él.

No sabía por qué, pero la chica despertaba en él extrañas sensaciones, cosas que no había sentido antes. Todo por esa mirada suya, ese aire de rebeldía que desprendía por cada poro de su piel y, obviamente, por lo hermosa que era…

El turco alzó la mirada hacia la ventana de la rubia y entonces la vio, se encontraba bastante lejos de ella, pero pudo ver con claridad lo que hacía. No lo podía creer. Simplemente no podía. Yekaterina estaba intentando huir. Corrió hacia donde se encontraban los caballos, si escapaba seguro que era a lomos de uno de estos.

Yekaterina calló de pie, sin embargo se hizo bastante daño en un tobillo, deseó que no estuviera roto. Caminó con algo de dificultad hacia los establos, cojeaba un poco.

Una vez estuvo allí montó en el caballo negro que había cabalgado antes.

_ ¡Yekaterina, detente ahora mismo!

La ucraniana vio a lo lejos al turco, que se acercaba rápidamente a ella. Dio una orden a su caballo y comenzó a correr alejándose así del palacete.

Sadiq por su parte, llegó al establo unos segundos después de que la rubia partiera. Subió a uno de sus caballos más veloces y la comenzó a perseguir.

Yekaterina estaba asustada, no hacía más que gritarle al caballo que corriera más. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a su espalda y, para su espanto, el turco la seguía de cerca. Pronto la alcanzaría, de eso no había duda.

El caballo de Sadiq era mucho más rápido y pronto quedó a la par con el de la chica. El turco, cuando vio que ya estaba suficientemente cerca de ella, saltó de su caballo y logró derribar a la rubia.

Yekaterina cayó al suelo y rodó durante algunos metros, haciéndose algunos raspones en la piel, no podía levantarse. Sadiq cayó mal, dándose un fuerte golpe en su hombro derecho, pero en ese momento no sentía el dolor, había perdido su máscara por la caída, pero no le importaba en ese momento. La rabia le consumía enteramente. Se levantó del suelo rápidamente y se posicionó sobre la rubia de manera que ésta no se pudiera mover, la agarró fuertemente por los hombros, tan fuerte que Yekaterina soltó un pequeño grito de dolor.

_ ¡Eres una maldita desagradecida! _Gritó el turco mientras sentía cómo Yekaterina intentaba separarle, sin embargo él era más fuerte que ella.

_ ¡No debo darte las gracias por nada! ¡Déjame libre! _Exclamó la chica desistiendo en sus intentos de separarle, solo lograría cansarse así. Estaba asustada, aunque intentaba no demostrarlo.

_ ¿Libre? _preguntó Sadiq sonriendo de manera fría_ Has tenido la oportunidad de vivir bien, como una reina, pero ya veo que eres como la húngara, una ramera. Ahora te llevaré al sitio que te mereces.

El turco estaba muy dolido por lo que había hecho Yekaterina. Ella también le había intentado abandonar, todos hacían lo mismo, pero esta vez se había esforzado. Esta vez había sido bueno de verdad, le había dado a la chica lo mejor, todo lo que quisiera lo podría haber tenido, aunque fueran los caprichos más absurdos…

_ ¡Déjame en paz! _Volvió a gritar la ucraniana, se podían ver algunas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, éstas amenazaban con salir. Desde siempre había sido una llorona, pero no quería mostrar esa faceta suya en ese momento.

_ Haré lo que me de la gana.

Dicho esto Sadiq ató las manos de la chica fuertemente con una cinta para evitar que intentara hacer algo de nuevo y se la llevó a rastras hasta el palacete. Allí mandó a algunos de sus soldados que la llevaran hasta los calabozos, el lugar más espantoso de toda la casa. Él mientras tanto se fue a que le curaran el hombro, ahora sí que empezaba a sentir un intenso dolor, se le había desencajado.

Yekaterina fue arrojada a una de las celdas como si fuera un desecho. Estaba furiosa. Furiosa con el turco, con ella misma y con su estúpida idea de haber intentado escapar.

Pasó la noche y el día siguiente. Sadiq no se dignó a bajar a ver a la chica, estaba aún demasiado enfadado con ella, no entendía qué había hecho mal para que le traicionara de esa manera. No la iba a dejar morir de hambre allí, eso estaba claro, así que enviaba a algunos de sus esclavos a que le llevaran un plato de comida. Nada que ver con lo que había comido los anteriores días, lo que la daba ahora eran simples sobras, sin embargo, la rubia los rechazaba todos, no pensaba aceptar nada que la diera su captor.

Sadiq, al enterarse por sus sirvientes de que la ucraniana no comía nada, se preocupó. No quería que su prisionera muriera tan pronto. Bajó a los calabozos y entonces la vio. La rubia estaba sentada en el suelo, sujetándose el tobillo con las manos ya que éste se la había hinchado bastante debido a la caída. Él no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándola a través de los barrotes.

_ ¿Qué? _Preguntó secamente la rubia al percatarse de su presencia.

_ ¿Por qué has tenido que estropearlo todo? _ Preguntó el turco con un halo de melancolía en su voz mientras agarraba uno de los barrotes de la celda de la chica.

_ Debo ser libre, no me puedes tener encerrada como un pájaro en una jaula, aunque esta sea de oro.

_ ¿Acaso no eras feliz?

_ No podría ser feliz aquí jamás. He traicionado a mi pueblo al dejarme llevar por todo lo que me mostraste. _Dijo la chica mirándole a los ojos con enfado y determinación.

_ ¡Me has traicionado a mí! ¡Y estoy harto de que todos hagáis lo mismo, todos me dais la espalda al final!

_ Somos naciones, está en nuestra naturaleza el que hagamos eso, no deseamos pertenecer a nadie.

_ Es fácil decirlo para ti, cuando no has puesto todo el empeño del mundo porque otro territorio se sintiera bien contigo. No sabes lo que es dar y no recibir después.

Yekaterina apartó la mirada sin saber qué más responder, estaba claro que hablaba de ella. Pero, ¿acaso querer ser libre era un pecado?

_ Yo nunca he tenido a nadie a mi alrededor, y cuando empecé a tener gente todos ellos tenían ganas de matarme o de escapar, justo igual que tú. Ya no puedo confiar en ti, Yekaterina.

_ Te dije que te hartarías de mí, de mi carácter y de mi actitud pronto. Ya no soy tu princesita, ¿verdad? _preguntó la chica con una pequeña pero triste sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

_ Eres una traidora. _La ucraniana no pudo evitar reír un poco.

_ Solo soy rebelde.

_ Pues tú y tu rebeldía os quedaréis aquí hasta que os coman las ratas _En su tono de voz se le notaba dolido, la ucraniana le gustaba de verdad, pero había traicionado su confianza y lo pagaría.

_ Supongo que me lo merezco, no tengo miedo a morir, aunque hubiera preferido hacerlo en una batalla, a lomos de un caballo.

_ Pues lo harás de una forma terrible, me encargaré de que las alimañas devoren tu cuerpo por completo.

_ Me morderé la lengua antes.

_ Igualmente te comerán, son rápidas devorando carne fresca, te lo aseguro, no eres la primera que muere así en mi casa. _Amenazó el turco intentando asustarla.

_ Ya te dije que me da igual morir. ¿Qué esperas con esta charla? ¿Una disculpa? Pues no la tendrás.

El turco había bajado justo a por eso. Si tan solo hubiera oído una palabra de disculpa sincera de la ucraniana se habría replanteado el dejarla allí como entrante para las ratas.

_ ¿Has venido a verme morir acaso? _preguntó la chica sonriendo un poco.

_ Tal vez… _El turco apartó la mirada al decir aquello, no quería que muriera, pero soportaba la traición. De nuevo se quedaría solo. Yekaterina le miró a los ojos un momento, no llevaba la máscara.

_ Ya he visto cual es tu punto débil.

_ ¿Mi punto débil?

_ Sí, te sientes solo. ¿Ves? Te dije que acabarías mostrándomelo tú mismo.

El turco guardó silencio y la dio la espalda, la ucraniana había dado en el clavo. Necesitaba encontrar su máscara ya.

_ ¿Qué más da cómo me sienta? Eso no influye a la hora de conquistar territorios _El chico dio por finalizada la conversación y se dirigió hacia la salida_ Adiós, Yekaterina.

_ Adiós, Sadiq.


	5. Cap 5 Salvador

Capítulo 5: Salvador

La rubia llevaba ya un par de horas en la celda. El lugar era húmedo, sucio, ni siquiera tenía suelo, solo era tierra batida. Las paredes estaban agrietadas y el techo amenazaba con caerse de un momento a otro. Para colmo era de noche y el lugar solo estaba iluminado por una antorcha. Suspiró profundamente, estaba harta de aquel lugar, si antes temía no poder ser libre ahora lo daba por hecho y para toda la eternidad.

Por otra parte el turco estaba sentado frente a la mesa de su despacho, estaba nervioso, preocupado por la chica. Era cierto que el los calabozos había ratas, muchos prisioneros de guerra habían muerto entre terribles dolores. Los bichos se los comían vivos después de todo.

La antorcha de los calabozos se iba apagando poco a poco, ya casi no se veía nada. En medio de la penumbra, la ucraniana pudo vislumbrar dos grandes círculos rojos brillantes. Estos parecieron multiplicarse, ya no eran dos, eran veinte al menos. Las ratas ya estaban ahí.

La rubia se levantó rápidamente del suelo y, en cuanto las ratas se acercaron a ella intentó apartarlas dándolas patadas. Esto hizo que se enfurecieran más aún y empezaron a mordisquearla. Yekaterina comenzó a dar pequeños gritos, su respiración se agitó y su mirada adquirió un tinte de terror absoluto.

Sadiq escuchaba los gritos de la chica desde su despacho. Quería taparse los oídos, intentaba distraerse ideando estrategias de guerra para ampliar su Imperio sobre un mapa, pero aunque sus ojos estaban puestos sobre ciudades, su atención estaba al servicio de la ucraniana.

Unos veinte minutos después los gritos cesaron, esto asustó mucho a Sadiq, pensaba que la chica ya estaba muerta. Las ratas tenían una curiosa forma de actuar: trepaban por la pierna de sus víctimas, les roían el estómago, se metían por este y comenzaban a devorar. No aguantó más la incertidumbre y salió a ver qué había pasado con la chica.

Cuando llegó encendió varias antorchas que había en los calabozos, la luz espantó a las ratas, éstas salieron corrieron y se escondieron en sus nidos.

Abrió entonces la celda y se acercó a la chica. Estaba viva, pero había quedado en estado de shock. Sus piernas presentaban numerosos mordiscos que sangraban bastante, desde los tobillos hasta las rodillas su aspecto era horrible.

Sadiq la dedicó una fría mirada aunque por dentro estaba destrozado. La agarró del brazo y la sacó de allí, prácticamente la iba arrastrando por los pasillos, pequeñas gotas de sangre iban trazando un camino desde los calabozos hasta el dormitorio del turco. La sentó en el suelo y mandó a algunos esclavos que la curaran las piernas. Yekaterina no pronunció una sola palabra, simplemente se dejó hacer por completo. Los sirvientes de Sadiq limpiaron bien las heridas con paños en agua caliente, tras esto la cubrieron las piernas con vendas. Finalmente los sirvientes salieron y los dejaron solos.

Sadiq no la había quitado la vista de encima desde que empezaron a curarla, agradeció que no estuviera muerta, era cierto que sus heridas eran horribles, pero nada que con un poco de tiempo no se consiguiera curar. Se recostó sobre unos cojines en actitud relajada y comenzó a fumar del narguile.

_ ¿Aún no sientes miedo a la muerte?

Yekaterina levantó la mirada por primera vez en aquella noche y, sin responder a su pregunta, se acercó a él y le abrazó. Se aferró a él fuertemente, había pasado un miedo terrible, sentir como poco a poco te iban comiendo era una sensación horrible, la peor de las torturas. Era cierto que él había sido quien la tiró a las ratas, pero también quien la había salvado.

A pesar de que Sadiq era un sádico de cuidado, tenía su pequeño corazón, sobretodo con las mujeres. Acarició suavemente la cabeza de la ucraniana con su mano buena, la que podía mover.

_ ¿Te volverás a ir? _Preguntó con voz firme el turco. Yekaterina negó un par de veces, jamás volvería a intentar escaparse, esperaría a recuperarse y entonces lucharía por su libertad, no quería volver a sentir los mordiscos en sus piernas.

_ No te creas que te vas a librar de un castigo, Yekaterina.

_ ¿Otro castigo? _Preguntó la chica hablando por fin. Se separó un poco de él.

_ El precio de la traición se paga muy caro. Cuando te recuperes lo cumplirás, si no lo haces... volverás con las ratas.

La ucraniana asintió después de pensarlo unos segundos y aceptó su castigo. No podía haber nada peor de lo que había sufrido ya, todo serían minucias comparado con eso, al menos ella quería creerlo así.

_ Si me haces caso las cosas irán bien, si no las cosas irán mal, ¿entiendes? _El turco tenía en su tono de voz un aire de victoria, había ganado esa "batalla". Yekaterina se dio cuenta de esto y se acabó separando de él por completo. Se frotó los ojos un poco, no quería llorar, no debía hacerlo.

_ Lo acepto, lo acepto...

_ Buena chica. _Dijo el turco mientras pasaba a acariciarla el pelo, la rubia entendió este gesto como signo de inferioridad. Se sentía como un perro acariciado por su amo, así que se apartó.

_ No soy una mascota, no me trates como tal.

_ Claro que no lo eres, claro que no _comentó el turco riendo un poco.

_ ¿Ya puedo ir a mi dormitorio o me dejarás aquí?

_ Si quieres dormir tendrás que hacerlo aquí.

_ ¿Y si no quiero dormir? ¿Me dejarás ir entonces?

_ Tampoco puedes irte, te quedarás aquí.

Yekaterina chasqueó la lengua en señal de que estaba molesta con la decisión del turco y se tumbó en el suelo, utilizando un par de cojines como almohada decidió dormir, aunque en realidad no podía hacerlo. Era extraño estar ahí, la sala tenía una atmósfera que no la gustaba nada. Supuso que esta mala sensación la tenía porque estaba peleada con Sadiq. Ella lo había fastidiado todo.

El turco no estaba especialmente cansado, así que dejó de fumar y se quedó tumbado en la cama esperando a que amaneciera, aunque aún quedaran unas horas para eso.

La noche pasó rápido y ninguna de las naciones había conseguido dormir bien. Yekaterina se había dormido a altas horas de la noche y Sadiq no había pegado ojo. En cuanto amaneció el turco fue a buscar un abundante desayuno para la rubia, supuso que estar todo un día sin comer la habría abierto el apetito. La rubia se acabó despertando ya que el turco, al cerrar la puerta tras de sí la había desvelado, al ver la comida sobre la mesa, no lo dudó un segundo y fue a desayunar, no pronunció ni una palabra. Sadiq la miró de reojo y luego se volvió para observar el amanecer.

_ ¿Qué tal las heridas? _Preguntó el chico con la mirada clavada en el cielo.

_ Duelen un poco, pero mejor eso que dejarlas sin curar. Mmm... gracias por sacarme de allí ayer.

_ Era una lástima... _dijo el turco apenas en un susurro.

_ ¿Qué era una lástima? _preguntó la ucraniana un poco confusa ante su respuesta.

_ Que las ratas se comieran un cuerpo tan hermoso.

La chica sonrió un poco por el halago, no estaba muy acostumbrada a ellos.

_ Gracias... Pero las ratas han mordido la ropa que llevo, es una lástima. _dijo con cierta ironía, no la gustaba nada la ropa que el turco la había dado, aunque bien es cierto que era cómoda.

_ Tengo muchas más prendas. _En esto el chico se acercó a la ucraniana y la agarró del mentón examinando su cara.

_ Entonces deberás dejarme algo. _Comentó la chica en voz baja mientras se dejaba hacer por Sadiq. Al fin y al cabo no le quedaba otra. No podía correr y no tenía derecho a apartarse.

_ Tal vez. _Una vez que se cercioró de que en su cara no había ningún rasguño la dejó ir.

_ Mmm... Sería una estupidez pedirte que me dejaras salir un rato, ¿verdad? _preguntó la chica volviendo a tomar su desayuno.

_ Sí, una auténtica estupidez.

_ ¿Ni siquiera me dejarás ir a ver los caballos? Puedo ir contigo aunque sea.

_ No habrá caballos para ti por el momento. _Dijo Sadiq con un tono de voz firme.

_ ¿¡No me dejarás verlos!? ¿¡Y qué esperas que haga todo el día aquí encerrada!?

_ ¿Acaso quieres volver abajo con las ratas?

_ N-no, eso no. _Dijo la ucraniana bajando su tono de voz al instante, el solo recordar aquella experiencia la ponía mala, sentía innumerables escalofríos recorrerla.

Entonces al turco se le ocurrió algo para "entretenerse". Se colocó cerca de la chica y la miró a los ojos. Aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban habían perdido su brillo, al menos ahora él no lo podía encontrar. Al traicionarle lo habían perdido.

_ Yo sé algo que podemos hacer para que no te aburras: Parte de tu castigo.

_ Preferiría que no hubiera castigo, pero supongo que cuanto antes lo haga antes acabará. _Dijo la chica resignándose.

_ Te recuerdo que me has traicionado, mereces un castigo.

_ Ya, ya... Venga, di cuál es mi castigo.

_ Serás mi amante te guste o no y te dejarás hacer lo que a mí me de la gana.

La ucraniana se quedó a cuadros cuando le oyó decir aquello con tanta tranquilidad y seguridad. ¿De verdad pensaba que lo cumpliría? Ella no era una fulana, aunque a ojos del turco parecía que sí lo fuera.

_ No haré eso. _Dijo Yekaterina frunciendo el ceño.

_ Es tu castigo.

_ No pienso cumplir eso. No soy un objeto con el que te puedes divertir cuando te plazca, para eso ve a una casa de putas.

_ Harás lo que yo te diga, ¿queda claro? _preguntó Sadiq cogiéndola del mentón de nuevo obligándola a mirarle a los ojos, no aceptaría más altanería.

_ ¡Eso no! ¡No quiero hacerlo, es denigrante! Hazlo con Hungría, hazlo con cualquier otra mujer, pero a mí no se me gana así.

_ Cierra la boca.

Yekaterina le miró a los ojos otra vez. Estos eran algo fríos, se notaba que aún estaba enfadado con ella. Apretó los dientes molesta conteniendo la rabia, debía callarse si no quería salir malparada.

Cuando Sadiq vio que se había calmado un poco trasladó sus manos hasta sus hombros y los masajeó un poco. Este gesto dejó a la rubia totalmente confundida, no sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza del turco para que ahora la tratara bien.

_ ¿Q-qué haces? _preguntó aún un poco tensa, no se fiaba mucho de su gesto amable.

Sadiq sonrió con cierta maldad y cuando estuvo un poco más relajada la empujó hasta tumbarla sobre el suelo, él se posicionó sobre ella. Yekaterina se tumbó sin poner resistencia, sin embargo colocó los brazos a modo de escudo entre él y ella. Poco le importó al turco sus brazos, los apartó y comenzó a besarla el cuello. La torturaría de ese modo, sabía que no la gustaba que lo hiciera.

_ ¡Déjame, animal! _demandó la chica intentando apartarle, ya estaba harta de aquellos juegos que tenía con ella. El chico la ignoró y comenzó a acariciarla el vientre, haciendo leves cosquillas al rededor de su ombligo.

Yekaterina le miró asustada, en otra situación habría aceptado de buen gusto aquellas caricias, pero ahora no, aquello estaba siendo realizado en contra de su voluntad, no la gustaba nada lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora que veía cómo era realmente el turco casi prefería estar con Feliks. Al menos él no intentaba poseerla cada dos por tres.

_ Lo sabía, sabía que me harías esto, no eres distinto a los demás.

_ Aún no te he hecho nada, Yekaterina. Estoy demasiado enfadado contigo como para hacer algo.

_ El solo hecho de que estés encima mío ya me deja todo claro, te odio._ Aunque en realidad Yekaterna no le odiaba, la rabia la dominó y solo pudo decir eso, no lo sentía verdaderamente.

Sadiq sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho cuando la escuchó pronunciar aquellas palabras, mas externamente no demostró molestia alguna. Ese "te odio" le había llegado al alma, Hungría se lo había dicho, Egipto también, Grecia... pero no quería que Yekaterina se lo dijera.

_ No esperaba que me quisieras.

_ Si me haces esto, no. Jamás podré quererte.

_ ¿Qué es**_ esto_**, según tú? _Preguntó Sadiq resaltando la palabra "esto"

_ Intentar someterme y besarme sin haberme cortejado primero. Puede que sea cosaca, pero también soy una mujer.

_ ¿Cortejar? ¿No he hecho ya suficiente por ti?

Ambas naciones tenían un concepto muy distinto de lo que era el cortejo. Para Yekaterina el cortejo consistía en regalarla suaves y delicadas miradas de amor, escribir cartas, sacarla a bailar... Todo lo que hacía en la corte cuando estaba con Polonia. Sin embargo para Sadiq cortejar era más un juego de seducción. Eran suaves caricias por el cuerpo, besos en el cuello, tiernos susurros al oído...

_ ¿Creíste que con tratarme bien un par de días me ibas a enamorar?

_ Esto es parte del cortejo, Yekaterina.

_ Pues no me gusta, antes me gustabas más. Cuando me llevaste a montar, cuando me llevaste a ver tu ciudad, cuando me comprendiste con solo mirarme a los ojos. Ahora ya no. _Dijo la rubia sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en su garganta, el llanto estaba próximo.

_ Mientes. No lo debiste disfrutar mucho cuando a la mínima de cambio te escapaste. ¿¡Te haces una idea de lo que me dolió eso!?

_ ¡No miento, me gustó de verdad! _gritó la chica también derramando algunas lágrimas ya. _Pero mi tierra me llama, estoy presa aquí. Lo normal es que un preso intente huir, ¿no?

_ Yo lo que hice lo hice en serio, para agradarte, para que estuvieras cómoda. Un preso que está cómodo no huye. Pero ya veo que tú solo esperaste para darme la patada y aprovecharte de mi amabilidad.

_ ¡No lo lleves a tu terreno! ¡No puedes esperar que adore todo lo que tú adoras sin echar de menos mi tierra, mi gente! ¡Es mi casa, Sadiq!

El turco dio por finalizada la conversación, no soportaba ver a las mujeres llorar, era un gesto de debilidad que no le gustaba nada.

_ Deja de llorar. Ahora estás presa te guste o no, así que deberás aguantarte.

Dicho esto el turco se quitó de encima de la chica y se recostó sobre unos cuantos cojines comenzando a fumar un poco en su pipa de agua. Yekaterina se quedó tumbada sobre el suelo un rato más, detuvo su llanto al instante, la había visto llorar y eso no estaba bien. Que una mujer llorara era normal, pero no una guerrera.

Pensó sobre la discusión que habían tenido hacía tan solo unos segundos. Era cierto, estaba cautiva en ese momento, malherida, sin opción a escapar, y en territorio enemigo. Debía calmarse y procurar ser buena. Al menos así conseguiría ganarse la confianza del chico de nuevo y la trataría mejor, quizás hasta la dejara libre, eso no lo podía saber, solo estaba segura de que quería que su estancia allí fuera de lo más llevadera, así que tragó todo su orgullo.

_ Está bien. Me quedaré aquí y no haré nada malo. No escaparé lo juro, pero... lo de ser tu amante me supera. _Dijo la chica en voz baja mientras se sentaba en el suelo y le miraba.

_ Cuando quieras darte cuenta de que eres mi amante, llevaremos tanto tiempo siéndolo que no te causará ninguna angustia. _Comentó Sadiq tranquilamente mientras echaba el humo por su boca. _No pondrás resistencia a nada de lo que te haga, créeme.

_ ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Tú mismo has dicho que no soy como las otras chicas, no caeré ante tus encantos.

_ Primero de todo, acabas de admitir que tengo encanto, ese ya es un gran paso, Yekaterina. _La ucraniana chasqueó la lengua, el turco había tergiversado lo que que había dicho.

_ No voy a ceder, deja ya el tema, me hace sentir como un maldito objeto.

_ Acabarás queriéndome. Lo sé.


	6. Cap 6 Condiciones

Capítulo 6: Condiciones

Yekaterina se levantó y caminó con cierta dificultad hasta la ventana. Se sentó en el alféizar y se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte. Estaba harta de las insinuaciones de Sadiq por dos simples razones: Primera, porque no la gustaba sentirse como un objeto. Y segunda, porque hacían sentir en su pecho un calor especial. Sí, lloraba y pataleaba como la que más ante cada caricia suya, sí, le decía que le odiaba y sí, siempre le estaba pidiendo que la dejara libre. Pero todo esto lo hacía por miedo a sentir. Tenía miedo de traicionarse a sí misma y a su pueblo por el turco.

_ Yekaterina, no deberías moverte. _Dijo el turco a modo de reprimenda al ver como cojeaba.

_ Solo he dado un par de pasos.

_ Aunque sean un par de pasos las heridas se te abrirán y luego será peor, se te infectarán.

_ Agradezco tu preocupación, pero me gustaría que me dejaras a mi aire…

Sadiq se dio por vencido y la dejó hacer, era su problema, ella era la que estaba peor de los dos. A fin de cuentas él podía caminar y tenía un brazo libre. Intentó mover el hombro que tenía vendado, pero le dolía bastante y las vendas se le estaban clavando en la piel. Emitió un pequeño sonido de queja al moverlo de nuevo.

Yekaterina, que escuchó el quejido, miró a Sadiq y pronto descubrió lo que le pasaba. El vendaje había sido mal puesto y por eso ahora se le estaba clavando en la piel.

_ Tienes mal el vendaje, ¿Sabes? _Comentó la rubia sin apartar la vista de él.

_ ¿Mh? Ah, ya… Supongo que con las prisas la habrán colocado mal. _Dicho esto el chico intentó colocarlo bien, pero con una mano era imposible.

_ Espera. _Yekaterina se bajó del alféizar y caminó hacia el turco, se arrodilló junto a él y comenzó a quitarle el vendaje. Tenía un instinto materno muy desarrollado para su corta edad y, aunque por esa época fuera brutal y sanguinaria, cuando veía a alguien malherido no podía evitar cuidarle_ Tú solo no podrás colocarlo.

_ Gracias. _Dijo el turco mientras veía como la rubia estiraba las vendas un poco y se lo colocaba como era debido, ahora ya no le dolía tanto.

_ Solía vendar a mi hermano pequeño cuando Mongolia le atacaba. Y a Polonia cuando intentaba montar a caballo y éste le tiraba sin compasión. _Dijo sonriendo algo nostálgica al recordar aquellas cosas_ Así que tengo un poco de enfermera.

_ Eso está bien, yo no solía hacer nada por curar mis heridas por eso muchas se infectaron o cicatrizaron mal.

_ ¿Tienes muchas marcas?

_ Algunas, como todos. Yo soy un país muy viejo ya.

_ Nunca digas que eres viejo, se dice "madurito" _Dijo la rubia sonriendo dulcemente, había decidido portarse bien, después de todo_ Yo estoy aquí desde hace un tiempo también y no me considero una vieja.

_ Yo soy mucho mayor que tú, eso seguro y soy viejo, no madurito. Yo estaba aquí cuando aún estaba ese viejo verde de Roma.

_ ¿¡En serio!? _preguntó la chica muy sorprendida_ Pues no te conservas mal, serán por los baños turcos.

Sadiq sonrió un poco, casi imperceptiblemente ante la ingenuidad de la chica, para él ella era muy joven todavía.

_ Recuerdo a esa mujer que intentaba cortejar a tu padre… Imperio Bizantino. _Comentó el turco a la chica.

_ Agh, ni me la menciones, la detestaba con toda mi alma. _Dijo la chica apartando la mirada, no la gustaba hablar de ella.

_ Yo la derroté.

La sala se sumió en un absoluto silencio por algunos segundos, la rubia miraba a Sadiq con la boca abierta, ella no había podido hacer nada para evitar que su padre cayera en las manos de esa horrible mujer.

_ ¿La derrotaste? ¿C-cómo?

_ Fue coser y cantar. _Respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros_ Me quedé con algunas de sus reliquias, pero a mí no me sirven de nada, son todo iconos religiosos. ¿Los quieres tú?

_ ¿Yo? ¿Por qué me lo ofreces a mí?

_ Porque supongo que te gustará tener algo de ella, para recordarte a ti misma que está muerta.

Sadiq sacó entonces de uno de sus bolsillos una pulsera con una cruz que iba sujeta a un anillo. Se lo puso en la muñeca y en el dedo corazón a Yekaterina. Esta se dejó hacer. Era cierto, muchas veces soñaba con su padre y con esa mujer, la detestaba. Ahora, cada vez que mirara su muñeca, recordaría que estaba muerta.

_ Gracias… _Sadiq simplemente respondió encogiéndose de hombros, le deba igual en realidad._ Em… ¿Puedo tomar un baño? Me gustaría limpiar mis heridas y la sangre en general que se quedó en el resto de las piernas.

_ Claro.

Sadiq llamó a un par de criadas para que la acompañaran y vigilaran, él cerró los ojos y se quedó fumando durante un rato más.

La ucraniana caminó hasta el baño con las jóvenes sirvientas del turco y una vez que la prepararon el baño se desvistió, se quitó las vendas y se metió en la bañera. A través de gestos les dijo a las chicas que la trajeran ropa nueva ya que la que tenía estaba roída totalmente por las ratas. Una de las jóvenes asintió y la fue a buscar otra prenda del estilo a la que llevaba.

Yekaterina disfrutó del baño durante un largo rato, el agua caliente acariciando su delicada piel era una sensación muy agradable. Limpió la sangre con cuidado intentando no hacerse daño en las heridas, cosa que era casi imposible. Vio entonces la pulsera sobre su muñeca y se dio cuenta de que aquello había sido un regalo de Sadiq hacia ella, después de todo él no tenía porque cederla nada del Imperio Bizantino. Aunque ella había escapado él la seguía haciendo pequeños presentes, gestos delicados que delataban su cariño hacia ella.

Cuando acabó de bañarse las chicas la ayudaron a secarse, vestirse y vendar sus heridas de nuevo. Yekaterina se volvió a mirar en el espejo, esta vez las ropas eran de colores azulados, colores claros que la gustaban mucho a decir verdad. Cogió un velo, lo colocó sobre su pelo y luego lo pasó sobre su nariz y su boca. Se lo debía.

_ Perdóname, papá. _Dijo para sí misma mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto del turco.

Sadiq no se inmutó cuando oyó entrar a la ucraniana en su habitación, lo que sí le sorprendió fue cuando ésta se arrodilló en frente de él, tenía el velo colocado sobre el rostro y le miraba directamente a los ojos.

_ Está bien, aceptaré mi castigo, pero… con una pequeña condición.

_ ¿Condición...? No estás en posición de pedir una condición, pero igual te escucharé.

Yekaterina no dijo nada, simplemente colocó las manos sobre el pecho del turco y le instó a tumbarse sobre el suelo. Sadiq no opuso resistencia y se tumbó en el suelo boca arriba, se mantenía alerta por si la ucraniana intentaba hacer algo.

_ ¿Vas a clavarme un puñal o algo así?

La rubia seguía sin decir ni media palabra, sus actos hablaban por ella misma. Se posicionó sobre el turco quedando sentada sobre él y le acarició una mejilla con suavidad. Sadiq levantó una ceja algo desconfiado notando como su corazón daba un latido más fuerte de lo normal en su pecho, no sabía que trataba de hacer la chica. Tras esto, Yekaterina fue bajando sus caricias a su cuello, hasta su hombro sano y acariciando su brazo hasta que llegó a cogerle de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

_ ¿Cuál es la condición? _Preguntó Sadiq mirándola a los ojos también.

_ Que solo podré llegar hasta aquí… _ Se acercó a su rostro lentamente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, ni si quiera se podía llamar beso ya que el velo estaba de por medio, solo fue un simple y delicado roce. A los pocos segundos se separó.

Sadiq sonrió de medio lado al ver los gestos de la ucraniana, estaba bastante sorprendido por el cambio.

_ Veremos si tú misma cumples tan siquiera con tu condición.

_ Cumpliré, pero no puedo llegar a más. Vestiré como gustas y me peinaré como quieras, así hasta que me recupere. ¿Entonces me dejarás libre, verdad?

_ No. _dijo simplemente_ Tú no pones las reglas, Yekaterina.

_ ¿¡Entonces qué más debo hacer para que me dejes un poco de libertad!?

_ Nada, has traicionado mi confianza. Ya hasta dudo de si dejarte pelear por tu libertad cuando estés bien. Quizás lo mejor sería tenerte presa para siempre.

La ucraniana apretó los dientes con rabia, se había arrastrado para nada. Se quitó de encima del turco y volvió a sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana para mirar el paisaje. Estaba muy enfadada, pero triste también, no quería estar encerrada ahí eternamente.

El turco se sentía dolido, todos hacían exactamente lo mismo que ella y eso le molestaba, la ucraniana había perdido ese algo especial que tanto le llamó la atención desde el principio.

_ ¿Por qué no me dejas salir? Ya te he pedido perdón con mis actos. Me he puesto esto, no parezco ni yo misma... ¿Qué más quieres?

_ ¿Como pretendes que te deje salir? Si te di un poco de libertad y me lo pagaste huyendo

_ ¿¡Pero acaso no estoy cambiando!? No te pido salir sola, puedo ir acompañada. Si me encierras aquí moriré de pena.

_Hasta que se me pase el cabreo te quedarás aquí.

_ ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Quedarte aquí conmigo todo el rato vigilando que no me escape hasta que se te pase el cabreo?

_Puede... o puede que no, quien sabe...

_ Eso no es una respuesta, Sadiq.

_ Yekaterina, me duele la cabeza, para ya con todo esto. _Dijo el turco mientras se frotaba las sientes y suspiraba con pesadez.

La rubia se calló por unos segundos y miró hacia el suelo un momento. Luego volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

_ Puedo hacerte una infusión para que se te pase el dolor…

_ Se me pasará cuando duerma.

_ De acuerdo, entonces me quedaré aquí callada y te dejaré dormir. _Dijo la chica tras un pequeño y triste suspiro.

El turco se recostó sobre la cama y se hizo el dormido, quería ver qué hacía la chica ahora que le tenía en bandeja, podría matarle si quería, pero Yekaterina no se movió de donde estaba. Se quedó mirando por la ventana sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, ya no sabía qué podía hacer para estar bien allí, había estropeado todo con su intento de huída anterior.

Sadiq se extrañó al no notar movimiento por parte de la rubia, la húngara ya le había intentado matar cuando le hizo la prueba a ella. Se levantó sigilosamente y se quedó detrás de Yekaterina, pudo oírla sollozar débilmente. Este llanto no le provocó desagrado, sino un nudo en el estómago que no podía deshacer. No eran lágrimas de rabia, sino de tristeza, no quería que la chica llorara de pena.

_ Saldremos a pasear un rato. _Dijo colocando suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.


	7. Cap 7: La voz del bosque

Capítulo 7: La voz del bosque

Yekaterina dio un pequeño respingo al sentir cómo el turco colocaba su mano sobre su hombro. Le miró, y esta vez la mirada del chico tenía un toque de compasión hacia su persona, supuso que porque la había visto llorar. Rápidamente la rubia se limpió las lágrimas y bajó del alféizar de la ventana. Sadiq se alejó de la chica y caminó hasta la puerta.

_ Vamos. _Dijo simplemente mientras abría la puerta y salía.

La rubia no lo dudó ni un segundo y salió detrás de él, aún cojeaba, pero mucho menos. El baño y el cambio de vendas la habían sentado bastante bien. El turco caminaba hacia las afueras de la ciudad sin decir palabra alguna, Yekaterina le seguía algo extrañada ya que cada vez había menos casas y más vegetación. Los árboles iban siendo cada vez más verdes, era un paisaje que por momentos se iba haciendo más hermoso. Tras media hora caminando entre algunos árboles llegaron a una montaña.

_ Subiremos un poco por la ladera pero advierto que hace más de frío.

_ No importa, aguanto el frío bien. _Dijo la chica sonriendo suavemente.

Yekaterina estaba ya algo más contenta, el sentir la suave y algo fría brisa sobre su piel era algo maravilloso y el que ya pisara con su calzado tierra y hierba en vez de suelo era una sensacón indescriptible. A veces arrastaba uno de sus pies por el suelo para levantar el polvo, era divertido ver como una pequeña y ligera nube de color parda se formaba y volaba hacia el cielo. También se entretuvo pasando sus manos por encima de los troncos de los árbolas, notando las arrugas de la madera, mojándose con la resina... Estaba claro que la ucraniana amaba el campo, los bosques... En definitiva, estar al aire libre.

Sadiq estaba cansado, aún le dolía la cabeza ya que no había dormido nada, sin embargo no quería que la chica volviera a llorar como antes había estado haciendo, no lo soportaba, no podía verla así. Por eso la llevó a dar un paseo por el bosque.

_ Si subimos mucho... quizás hasta haya nieve. _Dijo el turco mientras caminaba tras la chica y la veía jugar.

_ ¿Hay nieve? Yo pensaba que aquí no nevaba nunca, creía que siempre hacía calor.

_ ¿Qué? Claro que nieva. En Invierno nuestras montañas se tiñen de blanco aunque solo sea por unos días. Si quieres podemos ir a verla, pero hace frío y no es recomendable.

_ ¡Vayamos a verla, por favor! _Exclamó Yekaterina con mirada casi suplicante. Quería ver la nieve para así recordar su casa. En Ucrania solía nevar bastante en Invierno y eso la gustaba.

El turco asintió ante el entusiasmo de la chica y la hizo un gesto para que caminara delante de él, quería vigilar sus movimientos por si intentaba escapar de nuevo. Suponía que no lo haría ya que sus heridas aún estaban abiertas y no podría llegar muy lejos, pero era mejor ser precavido.

Tras subir un poco por la ladera llegaron hasta un lugar totalmente nevado, la temperatura había bajado bastante y la chica lo empezó a notar en su piel, después de todo la forma en la que vestía no era precisamente la más apropiada. A pesar de todo esto estaba maravillada ante la visión de aquel paisaje, era algo parecido al de su tierra, eso la hacía sentir mucho mejor. Se abrazó a sí misma para intentar entrar en calor. Sadiq notó que la chica estaba temblando, así que se acercó a ella por la espalda y la abrazó un poco, frotando sus brazos para que entrara en calor antes.

_ Te dije que hacía frío, ¿quieres volver?

_ ¿Volver ya? No, puedo aguantar el frío, quiero estar aquí un rato más. _Dijo la chica mientras se pegaba más al turco, al menos así no estaría tan fría.

_ Te congelarás, Yekaterina...

La chica acabó suspirando y asintió, llevaba razón, estaba muerta de frío, no aguantaría allí mucho más sin coger una hipotermina, así que decidió bajar. Caminó despacio y sin ganas por la ladera, su paseo había durado muy poco.

_ Bajaremos un poco y nos quedaremos allí. _Dijo el turco mientras caminaba detrás de ella de nuevo.

_ ¿Eh? ¿No volvíamos ya a casa?

_ No... nos quedaremos un rato más.

Cuando dijo esto Yekaterina sonrió suavemente, se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, éste no duró apenas unos segundos, solo era un gesto de agradecimiento por dejarla estar allí algo más de tiempo, sabía que lo hacía por ella. El turco volvió a sentir como su corazón daba un pequeño vuelco en el interior de su pecho. Estaba decepcionado con la ucraniana por haber intentado escapar en su momento, sí. Pero aún sintió una sensación de calidad cuando le abrazó, fue agradable.

Llegaron finalmente a una especie de claro donde se estaba bastante a gusto. Los rayos del Sol caían sobre los árboles haciéndolos brillar con fuerza. El rocío de la hierba se hacía vigente aún. Yekaterina corrió hasta quedar en el centro del claro y se tumbó sobre la hierba, sintió como su espalda se mojaba a cuenta del rocío, la hierba la hacía cosquillas en la piel también. La encantaba.

_ La naturaleza es lo mejor, no hay nada que más me guste que esto. Si pudiera, viviría sobre la hierba eternamente...

_ ¿Por qué te gusta tanto? El bosque no es para tanto, no hay mucho que ver. _dijo el turco acercándose a ella pero quedándose de pie.

_ ¿¡Que no es para tanto!? ¡Eso es que no sabes mirar! _dijo la rubia riendo un poco.

_ ¿Qué se supone que hay que mirar?

_ Plantas que solo florecen una vez, animales que solo se ven aquí, pájaros... aunque para eso es mejor escucharlos. ¿Nunca te has tumbado en un bosque y solo te has dedicado a mirar las copas de los árboles? ¿O a escuchar simplemente el sonido de los pájaros?

_ Nunca he estado en paz, nunca he podido hacer esas cosas.

_ ¿Nunca? ¿Y por qué no pruebas ahora? En este momento no creo que estés para mucha lucha.

_ No lo se... -El turco dudaba si hacerlo pensando en que si se tumbaba posiblemente se durmiera debido al cansancio y ella escapara de nuevo.

_ Prueba, es relajante, y si te dolía la cabeza esto lo calmará.

_ No lo haré. _Dijo mirando hacia el cielo, no podía estar seguro de si escaparía o no. Ya no confiaba en ella.

_ ¿Qué temes? ¿Que salga corriendo en cuanto te tumbes? No puedo correr.

_ No quiero dormir en un lugar así.

_ Si veo que te duermes te despertaré, no te preocupes.

_ No lo haré. Ya estoy mirando el bosque

_ No puedes admirarlo desde tan arriba... -Dijo la chica en un susurro. Cerró los ojos y se quedó escuchando. Podía oir el viento colándose por las sombras de los árboles, el canto de los pájaros, incluso el revoloteo de algunos insectos-

Sadiq cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio escuchando los sonidos que albergaba el bosque. Yekaterina abrió un ojo y al ver que estaba centrado decidió preguntarle sobre sus sensaciones.

_ ¿Qué oyes? _Preguntó la chica dulcemente, intentaba sonar tan relajada como el murmullo del bosque.

_ Mmm... Los pájaros, el viento y... creo que el sonido de un río.

_ ¿Y qué te parece?

_ Relajante... Es agradable.

_ ¿Ves? Por esto no puedo estar encerrada. No soy capaz de vivir sin esta tranqulidad, Sadiq. Entre paredes nunca podrás escuchar "la voz del bosque"

El turco abrió los ojos y se sentó en el suelo mirándola. Entendía lo que quería decir con aquella frase, pero no la dejaría libre. No aún. Se quedó callado mirándola durante un par de minutos. Estaba metido en sus pensamientos, estos eran confusos. Quería que la chica fuera feliz, pero quería que lo fuera estando con él. ¿Por qué se tenía que haber escapado aquella noche? Si no lo hubiera hecho ahora sería todo distinto...

Yekaterina notó esto. La verdad es que el chico había estado actuando algo raro durante todo el día.

_ Sadiq, estás muy callado. ¿Sigues enfadado?

_ No lo estoy. _Estaba disgustado, así era cómo se sentía.

_ Si no estás enfadado... ¿Estás **muy **enfadado?

_ No, no estoy enfadado.

La rubia se sentó en el suelo y le miró a los ojos un momento. Estos estaban apagados, tenía una mirada un poco melancólica a decir verdad.

_ Estás... ¿triste? _Preguntó la chica un poco sorprendida.

_Aprovecha este rato, pronto volveremos a casa. _Dijo el turco apartando la mirada y levantándose del suelo, la ucraniana había acertado plenamente y eso no le gustaba nada, no quería que supiera cómo se sentía en aquel momento.

La chica se dio la vuelta para quedar tumbada boca abajo y se entretuvo arrancando la hierba, la respuesta que le había dado Sadiq era más que suficiente para saber que llevaba razón.

_ Mmm... Oye, Sadiq...

_ ¿Qué? _preguntó el turco mirándola de reojo

_ ¿Qué es lo que hacen las amantes?

_ Hacer compañía al amado.

_ ¿Solo eso?

_ No es la clase de compañía que tú crees. Es una clase de compañía... complementaria. Las personas nunca estás por sí mismas, ¿entiendes?

_ Ya veo... Entonces yo nunca seré una buena amante, tú y yo somos casi iguales, no te puedo complementar bien. _dijo sonriendo con un toque de tristeza.

_ No necesariamente somos iguales, en realidad somos muy distintos, solo tenemos objetivos similares. Tan solo compartimos la ambición

_ Ambos tenemos un carácter fuerte, como dices tenemos el mismo objetivo, estamos solos, nos gustan los caballos... -enumeró mientras contaba con los dedos las cosas que tenían en común-

_ Somos muy distintos. Nuestros ojos no son iguales. Los tuyos tienen un color frío, sin embargo son cálido. Los mios tienen un color cálido, pero son frios

_ Yo no creo que tus ojos sean fríos solo... les hace falta algo para que ·"entren en calor" _Sadiq levantó una ceja dándola a entender que no había entendido eso que había dicho _Claro, algo que los encienda. Mmm... alguien especial quizás.

_ Creía haber encontrado algo especial en alguien, pero ahora ya no soy capaz de verlo.

El chico se refería al brillo que había visto en la ucraniana hacía unos días, antes de que se escapara. Sin embargo ahora, el rencor le cegaba por completo y ya no era capaz de encontrar ese brillo nuevamente, eso le disgustaba de sobremanera.

_ Volvamos ya, es algo tarde.

Yekaterina se estiró un poco y se levantó del suelo, comenzó a caminar dirección a la casa del turco. El paseo se la había hecho algo corto, aunque en realidad había pasado bastante tiempo desde que salieron, el Sol se había movido considerablemente en el cielo.

Tras un rato llegaron a casa, Sadiq llevó a la ucraniana a su propio dormitorio de nuevo. La rubia se sentó en el suelo de su habitación nada más llegar, se acarició las piernas un poco, éstas volvían a dolerla, había caminado mucho y eso había hecho que las heridas volvieran a abrirse. El turco notó esto ya que por encima de sus vendas se podía ver restos de sangre.

_ Ve a que te curen, se te han abierto las heridas de nuevo.

_ V-vaya, parece que no se curarán nunca. _Dijo la chica sonriendo algo desganada al ver la sangre.

_ Si caminas tanto está claro que no, hoy nos hemos pasado un poco... Volveremos a salir cuando estés curada.

_ Pero si solo son un par de heridas que se han abierto, puedo salir. De verdad.

_ Yekaterina... Soy mayor que tú y tus mentiras no funcionan conmigo, ve a que te curan, anda.

La rubia suspiró resignada y se dirigió a un baño para curarse ella sola, se podía valer por sí misma. Mientras tanto el turco se tumbó en la cama y suspiró cansado, cerró los ojos unos segundos, solo sería un momento, eso se dijo así mismo, sin embargo tenía tanto sueño que no pudo evitar quedarse dormido.

Al cabo de un rato Yekaterina entró en el dormitorio, ya se había curado por completo, en efecto algunas de las heridas se habían abierto y tendría que esperar a que se cerraran de nuevo. Se acercó al turco y al ver que estaba dormido se le volvió a pasar por la cabeza la idea de escaparse, ahora no habría problema, si era sigilosa podría huir sin que se diera cuenta. Pero no lo hizo, desechó estos pensamientos de su cabeza, cuando se recuperara ya tendría oportunidad ser libre, no quería herir más a Sadiq.

La rubia se quedó varios minutos viéndole dormir, se le notaba muy cansado. Con cuidado, trasladó una de sus manos a su rostro, pretendía acariciarle una mejilla con delicadeza. Pero justo antes de que se produjera el toque, el turco se despertó sobresaltado. Yekaterina retiró su mano rápidamente y la escondió detrás de su espalda como si no hubiera pasado nada.

_ ¿Cuándo has llegado? _Preguntó el chico un poco confuso al verla allí, arrodillada al lado de su cama.

_ Acabo de llegar, cuando entré estabas dormido, así que no te desperté. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

_ No era nada, suelo soñar cosas así _Bostezó sin levantarse de la cama, solo se puso boca arriba_ Aún estoy cansado.

_ Pues entonces duerme, si tienes otra pesadilla te despertaré.

_ No voy a dormir más _Dijo el chico mientras se incorporaba y frotaba los ojos_ Quiero mi máscara...

_ ¿Por qué? Estás mejor así, con ella das un poco de miedo.

_ Por eso precisamente quiero mi máscara.

_ Siento decepcionarte, pero a mí ya no me vas a dar miedo. _ El turco sonrió un poco ante la contestación de la chica, sabía que estaba bromeando_ Puedes mandar hacer una nueva, ¿no?

_ Tardan su tiempo. Es cerámica, lenta de hacer.

_ ¿Llevas cerámica en los ojos? ¿Y no te duele? -Preguntó levantando una ceja, para ella sería imposible llevar algo así.

_ No me duele para nada. Es muy cómoda ya que está hecha a medida.

_ La moda en Turquía es rara. _Dijo la chica a modo de broma. Sabía la verdadera razón de por qué la llevaba_ Ya estoy casi curada, ¿mañana podremos salir de nuevo? -en realidad no estaba curada, pero no quería quedarse allí metida-

_ No, mañana no. Pasado, tal vez podamos salir más

_ ¿Por qué mañana no?

_ Tus piernas aun no están bien y la cabeza me duele horrores... _Repitió el turco por enésima vez ese día, parecía ser que Yekaterina se negaba a aceptar que sus piernas estaban hechas un desastre solo para salir un par de minutos por la ciudad.

_ Déjame hacerte una infusión, conozco algunas hierbas muy buenas que quitan el dolor de cabeza en un momento.

_ Seguro que lo que quieres es envenenarme.

_ Si no te fías antes de dártela a ti daré un sorbo yo.

_ Está bien, haz lo que te plazca. Hay vigilantes fuera así que ten cuidado con lo que haces.

La chica se levantó del suelo y se dirigó a la cocina, precisamente allí se encontraba Dilara, la chica que la había acompañado en los baños turcos. La vino genial encontrarla a ella ya que así podría preguntar si tenía algunas hierbas medicinales para hacer la infusión a Sadiq. Dilara la mostró una balda donde tenían en pequeños tarros algunas plantas, cogió las que necesitaba la ucraniana y ésta al fin pudo preparar la infusión.

Sadiq se había dormido de nuevo, el cansancio y el dolor de cabeza habían podido con él. Cuando Yekaterina entró en el dormitorio, al volverle a encontrar dormido, dejó la infusión a un lado y se sentó en el suelo esperando a que despertara, velando sus sueños y procurando estar atenta por si daba señales de tener otra pesadilla.

El turco durmió tranquilo por algunas horas, pero entonces despertó. La Luna ya había salido al cielo y ostentaba una posición bastate alta en el firmamento. Debía de ser de madrugada. Cuando se despertó se maldijo así mismo por haberse quedado dormido durante tanto tiempo.

_ ¿Queda mucho para que amanezca? _Preguntó el turco a la chica mientras se sentaba en la cama.

_ Me temo que sí, has dormido un buen rato. _ Contestó la ucraniana con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, se había entretenido dando viajes hacia la cocina para calentar la infusión cada media hora por si el turco se despertaba. En los viajes había podido hablar un poco más con Dilara, había conectado bastante bien a decir verdad.

_ Estoy viejo ya, duermo como los ancianos que se despiertan antes que el Sol _Dijo mientras reía levemente.

La rubia sonrió suavemente ante su pequeña broma y cogió la infusión, dio un trago y luego le pasó la taza a Sadiq.

_ Ten, ¿ahora te la tomarás más tranquilo?

_ Supongo... _El chico cogió la taza y se bebió el líquido de un sorbo, éste tenía un sabor espantoso_ Qué amargo, sabe fatal.

_ Las mejores medicinas son las que saben mal. De aquí a un rato te sentirás mejor, ya lo verás. _La chica se sentó en la cama a su lado y le volvió a colocar las vendas del hombro un poco_ Se ha desaflojado, te lo voy a volver a colocar, ¿vale?

_ Está bien. Supongo que se me ha aflojado al dormir, me he debido de mover en sueños. _Sadiq miró cómo la chica le colocaba el vendaje extrañándose un poco por la actitud de la rubia_ ¿A qué viene este cambio de actitud?

_ Nunca me había enfadado tanto con alguien. No me gusta la sensación que deja en mi pecho. Cuando peleaba con Feliks se nos pasaba a los dos minutos, así que... _Dijo mientras estiraba la venda y se la volvía a colocar algo más sujeta.

_ No me creo que sea solo por eso.

_ También es porque... prefiero estar bien aquí en lo que me recupero.

_ Ya veo... Ve a descansar. Puedes irte a tu cuarto si es lo que quieres.

_ Prefiero quedarme aquí y así, si tienes un mal sueño, te despertaré.

_ Debes descansar, no estar pendiente de mí, ya estoy mayor para que me vigilen...

_ No estoy cansada y es lo que hacen las amantes, ¿no?

_ ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

_ Dilara. _En cuanto pronunció el nombre de la chica Sadiq sonrió de lado, había hecho una buena compra después de todo.

_ Haz lo que quieras, yo voy a dormir de nuevo. _Dicho esto se volvió a tumbar y la dio la espalda dispuesto a dormir.

_ Dormilón, eso seguro que se lo ha pegado Grecia. _Dijo susurrando la chica. Se bajó de la cama y se sentó en el suelo. Cerró los ojos un momento y, debido al cansancio, acabó durmiéndose también.

Cuando amaneció, el chico se despertó debido a que los rayos del Sol le dieron de lleno en la cara. Se sentó en la cama y se estiró un poco. Milagrosamente ya no le dolía la cabeza, la infusión de la chica había hecho efecto. Se levantó de la cama y al ver a Yekaterina sentada y cabeceando sonrió un poco. La chica era muy cabezota. La cogió en brazos y la depositó en su propia cama con cuidado de no despertarla. Tras esto se sentó a su lado y se quedó acariciándola el pelo con cuidado.

Era tan hermosa, parecía un ángel cuando estaba durmiendo. Volvió a sentir esa calidez en su pecho. Se acercó a su rostro un poco, a punto de juntar sus labios con los de la ucraniana, deseaba besarla con tantas ganas... Finalmente la besó, pero no en los labios, sino en la frente. Había decidido que si la besaba algún día, no sería de aquella manera.


	8. Cap 8 Un dulce por un beso

Capítulo 8: Un dulce por un beso

Sadiq dejó a Yekaterina durmiendo y marchó a la cocina a prepararle un buen desayuno, como siempre hacía para ella. Lo llevó a su dormitorio, se sentó en el suelo y se puso a fumar del narguile, miró por la ventana y esperó a que la rubia despertara.

Yekaterina durmió unos minutos más, hasta que el aroma del humo la acabó despertando. La chica se incorporó en la cama frotando sus ojos para despejarse. En esto se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el suelo.

_ ¿Por qué estoy en tu cama?

_ Buenos días. _Dijo Sadiq expulsando humo lentamente y mirándola_ Estabas tirada en mitad del suelo, eso no estaba nada bien.

_ Gracias. _Se estiró un poco y bajó de la cama para tomar el desayuno. _¿Por qué todo lo que cocinas está tan bueno?

_ Porque procuro hacerlo lo mejor posible, solo para ti, princesa. _Dijo riendo un poco.

Yekaterina sonrió contenta de nuevo al ver que la volvía a llamar _princesa_, había conseguido recuperar su confianza, al menos un poco. Se quitó el velo, el cual había tenido puesto durante todo el día y cogió uno de los dulces . Se lo llevó a la boca y lo saboreó con gusto.

_ Ya que hoy no saldremos de casa, ¿me enseñarías a cocinar algo de aquí?

_ Bueno, si me enseñas primero tú a hacer un dulce típico de Ucrania.

_ Te puedo enseñar a hacer blinis. Están muy buenos y se me da bastante bien hacerlos. _Dijo la chica emocionada porque podría hacer algo de su país.

_ ¿Qué es eso? _Preguntó el turco alzando una ceja algo extrañado.

_ Es una torta fina y dulce hecha con harina, huevos, leche y levadura.

_ Oh, tiene buena pinta, está bien. Hoy tengo algunos asuntos que atender, pero en cuanto vuelva los podremos preparar.

_¿Asuntos que atender? ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?

_ No, no puedes. _Dijo Sadiq sonriendo de lado y levantándose del suelo. _Tienes la casa para tu entera disposición, pero no salgas.

_ No saldré...

El turco salió de la habitación y caminó fuera de la casa, los asuntos que tenían no es que fueran alto secreto ni nada parecido, eran muy simples en realidad: Bielorrusia se había enterado de que tenía a Ucrania bajo su poder y había enviado algunas tropas a rescatarla. Debía detenerla de la manera que fuera.

Yekaterina se dedicó a pasear por la casa, abría las puertas de las habitaciones que no permanecían cerradas y curioseaba un poco por éstas, admiraba la arquitectura del palacete...

En esto, la joven Dilara apareció, cargaba con algunas toallas limpias. Se paró al ver a la rubia.

_ Princesa Yekaterina, ¿cómo te encuentras?

_ Oh, Dilara. Bien, gracias. Caminaba por la casa, en realidad estoy algo aburrida.

_ Esta casa es bastante tranquila aunque no lo parez...

La turca cortó su frase ya que se fijó en los brazos de la ucraniana, estos estaban pintados tal y como los llevaban las mujeres que estaban a punto de casarse. Yekaterina se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba y eso la asutó un poco.

_ ¿P-pasa algo malo?

_ Princesa, ¿te vas a casar con el Amo?

_ ¿¡Qué!?_Exclamó Yekaterina sin entender nada. _¿C-cómo que casarme con él?

_ ¿No lo harás? Como llevas los brazos pintados pensé que al final le habías aceptado.

Yekaterina se miró los brazos y rió algo nerviosa, no acababa de comprender lo que decía la chica, ¿acaso por llevar aquellos dibujos significaba que era su esposa?

_ Pero... ¿estos dibujos no son símbolo de feminidad entre las mujeres de tu país?

_ Sí, pero las mujeres solo pintan sus brazos cuando están prometidas.

_ ¡Será posible! Le voy a... a... _Yekaterina suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, no encontraba insulto apropiado para el turco. La había engañado, bueno, engañado no, ocultado cierta información importante.

_ Princesa, ahora he de irme, si necesitas algo vendré enseguida.

Dilara se despidió de la rubia y volvió a sus quehaceres. Yekaterina caminó de nuevo hacia la habitación del turco, se sentó en la cama aún algo enfadada y se miró los brazos. Debía reconocer que los diseños eran bonitos, pero su significado no. No le parecía nada bien que no le hubiera dicho el verdadero significado de llevar esos dibujos en los brazos.

Pasó la mañana y cayó la tarde, el Sol ya daba señales de querer esconderse, pero para eso aún quedaba una hora o dos. Yekaterina estaba aburrida en su dormitorio, mirar por la ventana había perdido el interés que tenía en un principio. De repente la puerta del dormitorio se abrió dejando paso a Sadiq, el cual suspiró cuando entró, parecía algo cansado.

_ Ya volví...

_ No tienes muy buena cara. _Dijo Yekaterina examinando su rostro, estaba agotado, al menos así lo creía ella.

_ Mucho trabajo, pero ya pasó. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

_ Nada, descubrir algunas cosas _interesantes_ sobre tu cultura. _Dijo la chica mirándolo acusatoriamente, sin embargo decidió no decir nada más sobre el asunto, parecía que el turco no estaba de humor para estas cosas y ella no quería enfadarle.

_ ¿Ah sí? ¿Cosas como qué?

_ Te lo contaré luego, ahora vamos a cocinar, te enseñaré a hacer los blinis. Habíamos quedado en eso, ¿no?

_ Claro, princesa. Vamos.

Ambos caminaron hasta la cocina del palacete, ésta era grande y tenía muchas encimeras, estanterías llenas de ingredientes para hacer toda clase de comida y muchos tarros con distintas especias. La comida turca se caracterizaba precisamente por eso, por sus miles de especias. Daban un sabor muy característico a los platos haciendo que estos fueran verdaderas delicias.

_ Bien, para hacer blinis hay que coger harina, azúcar, sal, levadura, leche y huevos.

_ ¿Solo eso? Parece sencillo. _Comentó el turco mientras cogía los ingredientes que la chica demandó.

_ Lo es, por eso son tan populares en mi país, son fáciles, rápidos y están buenos. _Yekaterina cogió un bol y en él echó un poco de harina, levadura, una pizca de sal y algo más de azúcar. Luego incorporó leche, un huevo y mantequilla. _Hay que mezclarlo todo bien para hacer la masa, luego lo pondremos sobre una plancha untada en mantequilla y ya estará listo.

Sadiq no quitaba ojo a la rubia, parecía muy contenta de estar cocinando algo de su tierra, eso le gustaba.

Yekaterina mientras tanto puso la masa sobre la plancha y empezó a hacerlos, unos minutos después, cuando la masa ya estuvo lo suficientemente dorada los sacó y los puso en un plato.

_ Ya está, listos~ Se les puede añadir muchas cosas: nata, miel, chocolate...

_ Mh... Con miel estarán bien, dulce con dulce siempre funciona. -Dijo el turco sonriendo un poco mientras cogía un poco de miel y lo echaba sobre los blinis.

Tras esto pinchó un trozo del dulce y se lo llevó a la boca. La miró muy sorprendido, no comprendía como algo tan simple estaba tan bueno, era un sabor totalmente nuevo para él, era suave y muy dulce.

_ ¡Está muy bueno, Yekaterina! Debes hacerme más dulces de tu país.

_ ¿Sí, de verdad? _Preguntó la chica sonriendo muy contenta de que el dulce la hubiera salido bien. _No hay problema, siempre y cuando tú me enseñes a hacer de tus dulces.

_ Claro, te enseñaré a hacer alguno. ¡Las delicias turcas son las mas famosas! ¿Quieres aprender a hacerlas?

_ Sí quiero, he oído hablar muy bien de ellas _Dijo mientras recogía un poco lo que había desordenado.

_ Son especialidades de los países arabes, desde el siglo XIV. _Dijo el turco muy orgulloso de su gastronomía. _Además no es muy difícil de hacer, a ver...

Sadiq sacó un recipiente y lo puso al fuego con agua. Allí echó azucar, zumo de limón y naranja mezclándolo todo bien.

_ ¿Mezclas cítricos en el agua? ¿Y eso luego está bueno? _Preguntó un poco extrañada. Sadiq rió ante las preguntas de la chica.

_ Voy a hacer un almíbar, hay que dejar que el agua se reduzca para que quede un jarabe. ¿Podrías ir engrasando aquel recipiente cuadrado de allí? _Señaló un recipiente mientras removía la mezcla para que no se pegara.

Yekaterina engrasó el recipiente como le dijo el turco, ciertamente hacer las delicias era un proceso más complejo que preparar blinis. Sadiq preparó el jarabe y añadió unas láminas de gelatina, estas se extraían gracias a algunos peces, era un producto difícil de conseguir. Cuando la gelatina estuvo disuelta echó el jarabe y volvió a removerlo todo.

_ Aquí el secreto está en el almibar, si te pasas no quedan delicias turcas, quedan caramelos. Igual están buenos pero no tanto como las delicias. _Dijo Sadiq mientras seguía haciendo el dulce.

_ Pocas veces he comido caramelos, Feliks me solía regalar algunos para que le perdonara cuando nos enfadábamos _Dijo Yekaterina sonriendo al recordar como en algunas ocasiones el polaco se arrastraba un poco para pedirla perdón tras discutir _Si las delicias están más ricas que los caramelos... te pediré que las hagas todos los días.

_ Y yo encantado _ Sadiq rió un poco. Cuando se templó la mezcla la echó en el recipiente _Ahora hay que dejarlo enfriar, cuando esté listo los cortamos en dados y los rebozamos en azucar, azucar glas y maizena.

_ ¿Ves? Otra cosa que tenemos en común, la cocina. -Dijo Yekaterina volviendo al tema de si se complementarían bien o no.

_ Bueno, pero ambos podemos aprender uno del otro, ¿verdad?

_ Vale, ahí me has pillado... _Dijo la chica apoyando los codos sobre la encimera de la cocina, y a la vez su cabeza sobre sus manos, no la gustaba no tener razón.

Sadiq le acarició la cabeza mirándola con cariño, en ese momento le parecía tan adorable como una niña pequeña, con sus pequeños enfados y demás. La ucraniana esta vez se dejó acariciar sin rechazar el gesto, es más sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse un poco, aquellos dulces gestos la gustaban.

_ Me tratas como una niña que se ha portado bien. Soy de todo menos una niña.

_ Pues pareces una niña ahí sentada y enfurruñada. _Comentó el turco riendo un poco mientras pasaba de acariciarla la cabeza a acariciarla una mejilla.

La rubia sonrió de nuevo y miró la bandeja con los dulces. Esperaron unos minutos para que se enfriaran las delicias turcas.

_Tienen buena pinta, quiero probarlos ya _ Dijo Yekaterina relamiéndose un poco los labios al ver los dulces, lo hizo sin darse cuenta. Sadiq echó un vistazo al dulce y decidió que ya estaban listos. Los cortó en dados y los bañó en azúcar.

_ Cierra los ojos y abre un poco la boca, pero solo un poco. _Demandó el chico.

Yekaterina dudó un poco ante la demanda del turco, pero finalmente hizo lo que la dijo. Cerró los ojos y separó los labios ligeramente. Cuando dijo esto Sadiq acercó el dulce a su boca y acarició sus labios con este, sin embargo, no se lo dio de comer. En su lugar separó el dulce de sus labios, él se acercó un poco más a ella y la besó.

Yekaterina se sorprendió mucho al recibir aquel beso, tanto que solo pudo quedarse quieta y notar como sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo intensamente.

Unos segundos después Sadiq se separó de ella y ya por fin la dio de comer una de las delicias turcas.

_ ¿Dulce? _Preguntó el chico con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

_ M-mm... ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!? _ Exclamó Yekaterina aún conservando el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_ Come y calla princesa, que si no no saboreas el dulce.

La chica le iba a reprender por haberla besado sin su consentimiento, sin embargo el sabor del dulce era demasiado bueno, así que se calló, ya le gritaría después. El turco cogió otro cubito y se lo llevó a la boca tan contento por haber podido besar a la ucraniana.

_ Han quedado en su punto. _Comentó el chico tranquilamente.

_ Están mejor que los caramelos, qué dulce...

_ ¿Quieres más? _Preguntó sonriendo de medio lado dando a entender que lo que verdaderamente le ofrecía era otro beso.

_ ¿De lo primero o de lo segundo?

_ De lo primero obviamente. Sin lo primero no habrá de lo segundo.

_ ¡P-pero los besos no se roban así! _Dijo de nuevo volviéndose a poner roja.

_ Sin lo primero no hay segundo, ya lo sabes~

_ Eso es juego sucio, Sadiq. N-no pienso darte un beso.

_ Pues sin beso no hay más dulces. _Dijo el turco poniendo "morritos" para que así le diera un beso, todo esto en forma de broma, claro. _Además, eres mi amante, tú misma dijiste que los besos estaban permitidos.

_ V-vaya, se me había olvidado...

_ Pues a mí no, princesa. Venga, no es tan difícil.

_ Lo haré si mañana vamos... al mar, por ejemplo. A pasear por allí.

_ ¿Quieres ver el mar? Estaría bien dar un paseo a caballo por la playa, así no se te abren las heridas. _En cuanto mencionó la palabra caballos la mirada de Yekaterina se volvió a iluminar y asintió rápidamente.

_ Bien pues... ya sabes, princesa.

Yekaterina se sonrojó un poco y esperó un par de segundos, era cierto que en sus condiciones entraban los besos, así que acabó accediendo. Se acercó a él poco a poco hasta que le dio un suave beso en los labios, era dulce y muy agradable, sintió un intenso escalofrío recorrerla entera, había sido excitante, pero se separó pronto de él.

El turco sonrió un poco al recibir aquel beso y le dio otro dulce como recompensa.

_ Si por cada dulce que me des tendré que darte un beso prefiero aprender yo a hacerlos, si no los labios se me desgastarán. _Dijo la rubia mientras terminaba de saborear los dulces.

_ Ya no _abusaré_ mas de ti, puedes comer los que quieras "gratis"

_ Entonces sí, quiero que me prepares más dulces~ _Dijo sonriendo suavemente _¿Ya... ya no estás nada enfadado conmigo, verdad?

_ Aún sigo algo enfadado, pero trato de que no se note.

_ Ah... _La chica se desanimó un poco al recibir esa respuesta, pensaba que ya estaría bien con ella _¿Cómo hago que se pase el enfado?

_ No puedes, me traicionaste y eso no se arregla fácil... Soy rencoroso Yekaterina, pero... vas por buen camino.

_ Bueno, supongo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de idea sobre mí tan pronto_Dijo sonriendo con cierta tristeza.

_ Sigo pensando que en cuanto me de la vuelta tratarás de matarme o escapar o ambas cosas. Como hicieron todos. _Dijo el turco con amargura.

_ He tenido muchas oportunidades de hacerlo y no lo he hecho. Además, no quiero volver con las ratas, así que no me escaparé. Prefiero luchar por mi libertad cuando me recupere.

_ Sigo sin fiarme, no puedo evitarlo, pero no me gustan las sitauciones así de violentas, así que lo dejaremos estar así por ahora.

Dieron por finalizada la conversación, en verdad Sadiq aún dudaba de la chica, temía que le traicionara de nuevo. Le gustaba sí, pero aún desconfiaba un poco.

Sadiq se dio cuenta de que Yekaterina se había quedado algo mal por la conversación, así que se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cuidado. La rubia se sorprendió un poco por el abrazo, supo que lo hacía para que se sintiera mejor, ella se estaba esforzando por intentar arreglar las cosas, no quería estar a malas con él, así que dejó que la abrazara y notó como en su rostro se dbujó una dulce sonrisa. El turco se separó un poco de ella y vio su pequeña sonrisa, esto hizo que él se sintiera mejor también. La miró un momento a los ojos y descubrió que algo de aquel brillo que había perdido la mirada de la rubia había vuelto. Aún no todo, pero sí que lo vio ahí.

_ ¿Y... dónde dormiré hoy? _Preguntó la chica rompiendo aquella situación "romántica" que se estaba creando entre ellos.

_ Donde quieras, no me importa que duermas conmigo o en tu estoy bien, así que no hace falta que me cuides más.

_ Tú mandas. _Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Entonces... quiero que duermas conmigo. _Si tenía la posibilidad procuraría no dormir en toda la noche y se dedicaría a "cortejar" a la ucraniana.

Yekaterina suspiró un poco y asintió. No suspiraba por malestar o algo así, suspiraba porque dormir junto a él era dar un paso más, era unir la brecha que les separaba un poco más. Tenía miedo de llegar a sentir algo por el turco, si le llegaba a querer sería como traicionar a su país, estaba confusa.

_ Dormiré contigo, de acuerdo.


	9. Cap 9 De Princesa a Reina

Capítulo 9: De princesa a Reina

Sadiq dirigió a Yekaterina hasta su dormitorio, iba bastante contento, después de todo, la chica estaba adoptando una actitud sumisa y obediente y eso estaba muy bien. La rubia por su parte se dejaba guiar, aún se encontraba un poco nerviosa por aquella situación. Dormir junto a él era pasar a otro nivel. Una cosa era dar dos o tres besos inocentes, aquello había sido un juego, pero esto era distinto. Era disminuir cada vez más la distancia que había entre ellos y la rubia no sabía si estaba bien o estaba mal.

Una vez llegaron al dormitorio Yekaterina se dio cuenta de que no tenía ropa adecuada para dormir. Hasta ese momento había estado durmiendo en ropa interior, pero pensó que sería inadecuado y vergonzoso quedarse así delante de él.

_ Sadiq… Tengo un problema. _Dijo la rubia mirando hacia otro lado.

_ ¿Qué problema? _Preguntó el turco alzando una ceja.

_ Mmm… No tengo nada que ponerme para dormir.

_ Ah, eso. Te prestaré un camisón, aquí se suele dormir así.

_ Vale, no hay problema. _Dijo la ucraniana sonriendo un poco.

La chica creía que serían como los camisones que usaba ella en casa de Feliks, es decir, de manga larga y por debajo de las rodillas. Sin embargo Sadiq no tenía la misma concepción de lo que era un "camisón". Después de buscar un rato entre sus armarios le mostró la prenda. Era un camisón corto, de tirantes y que marcaba muy bien las formas del cuerpo femenino.

_ Con esto dormirás bien.

_ ¿En serio pretendes que duerma con ESTO? _Yekaterina cogió la prenda y le miró con un gran sonrojo en la cara.

_ Pues claro, aquí todas las chicas duermen así, ¡con el calor que hace! _Dijo mientras se comenzaba a desvestir, en cuanto se quedó solo con los pantalones puestos se tumbó en la cama la miró con una media sonrisa de lado. En realidad las chicas de su país no dormían así, era una pequeña mentira. Solo quería ver cómo le quedaba esa clase de ropa encima.

_ ¡P-pero llevar esto y nada es lo mismo!

_ ¡Eso no es cierto! _Dijo Sadiq poniendo una expresión de falsa indignación. _Eso hace que un cuerpo hermoso lo sea aún más. ¡La seducción es un arte y esta prenda lo hace a la perfección: Intuir las formas, no verlas! Si las ves pierde la gracia~

_ Es vergonzoso, vergonzoso, vergonzoso… _A pesar de estar repitiendo eso una y otra vez decidió ponérselo. _ D-date la vuelta y no mires mientras me cambio.

Sadiq hizo rodar los ojos y le dio la espalda estando aún tumbado en la cama. Hacer aquello le parecía estúpido porque pensaba quitarle toda la ropa en cuanto se echara a su lado, es decir, la vería de forma "indecente" igualmente. La ucraniana, que no sospechaba nada sobre las "traviesas" intenciones del turco, se puso el camisón rápidamente y se metió en la cama con él tapándose con las sábanas hasta el cuello, solo dejando su cabeza al descubierto. Estaba aún muy sonrojada.

_ Ya está. _Una vez que la rubia dijo esto, el turco se giró y al verla tan tapada rió un poco.

_ Vas a pasar calor así, Yekaterina. _Sadiq la destapó rápidamente y se dedicó a contemplar el hermoso cuerpo de la chica tan solo cubierto por la fina tela del camisón. _ Mucho mejor así.

_ ¡Eh! _Exclamó la chica tapándose con las manos como podía, aunque el esfuerzo era inútil, se podían ver las formas de su cuerpo igualmente.

_ ¿Por qué tratas de taparte? Si eres hermosa… ¿De qué tienes miedo, princesa?

_ De ti y de tu mirada de… de lobo. _Dijo la chica aún intentando taparse.

_ ¿De lobo? _Preguntó el turco aguantando la risa.

_ Sí, eso es lo que eres. Eres como un lobo mirando a una pobre ovejita, esperando el momento oportuno para comérsela.

_ A lo mejor la ovejita en el fondo quiere que el lobo la coma. ¿Qué me dices? _Dijo el chico siguiendo su juego de metáforas mientras sonreía de lado.

_ ¡No! _Exclamó Yekaterina volviendo a coger las sábanas para así cubrirse.

_ Mmm… Yekaterina, ¿alguna vez has estado con Polonia de la forma en la que pretendo yo estar contigo esta noche? _Preguntó tranquilamente mientras levantaba un poco las sábanas para poder seguir admirando el cuerpo de la rubia.

_ ¿¡Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa!? E-estas cosas no se preguntan a una chica. _Dijo la chica volviéndose a sonrojar al ver que el turco no hacía más que intentar desnudarla con la mirada.

_ ¿Lo hizo?

_ ¿Tú qué crees si estábamos casados? _Preguntó la chica cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada.

_ Es que pensé que no tenía… Bueno, pensé que era mujer.

_ No lo es, te lo aseguro. _Yekaterina comenzó a hacer una barricada de almohadas para así dividir la cama en dos, cada cual tendría su espacio de este modo y no tendrían que tocarse, al menos así lo pensó ella.

_ ¿Era buen esposo? ¿Cumplía con sus _obligaciones_? _Preguntó Sadiq mientras iba retirando las almohadas a medida que las iba colocando la ucraniana.

_ No diré nada más. _Contestó Yekaterina. En realidad solo había yacido con Feliks un par de veces, él parecía tener más interés en Toris.

_ Por tu respuesta y por la impresión que me da el polaco podemos decir que tu experiencia con un hombre de verdad es… nula.

_ ¿P-pero y eso a ti qué te importa de todos modos? _Al ver que había quitado las almohadas las volvió a poner mirándole con determinación, no pensaba dejarse hacer nada tan fácilmente.

_ Solo era curiosidad. _Contestó el turco con expresión neutral volviendo a apartar las almohadas.

_ La curiosidad mató al gato, y esta vez matará al lobo también. _Dijo poniendo las almohadas una vez más aquella noche. El turco, harto ya de la dichosa barrera de almohadas, las cogió todas y las tiró al suelo, lejos del alcance de la chica.

_ Pero el lobo morirá feliz.

Sadiq se acercó a la rubia y le dio un beso, ahora que no había almohadas de por medio le era más fácil acercarse a ella. Yekaterina esta vez no correspondió a su beso, se apartó.

_ No me robes besos. L-los besos no se roban, los besos se ganan… En fin, buenas noches. _ Dicho esto Yekaterina se tumbó y le dio la espalda. Estaba muerta de la vergüenza, sentía que su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente dentro de su pecho, tanto que pensaba que podría morir de un ataque al corazón.

Sadiq no hizo caso a ese "buenas noches", la noche no había hecho más que comenzar para él. La rodeó la cintura con los brazos y comenzó a besarla el hombro. No se pensaba rendir tan fácilmente, aquella noche Yekaterina sería completamente suya.

_ ¡S-sadiq! ¡Para o gritaré! _Exclamó la ucraniana a modo de amenaza, aunque estaba segura de que eso no funcionaría para detenerle.

_ Eso es lo que quiero, princesa, que grites, que grites mi nombre~

_ ¡Agh! ¡E-eres un malpensado! _La chica se intentó deshacer de su agarre, se iría a su cuarto en ese mismo instante, su corazón latía fuertemente y estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Tenía miedo de no poder controlar sus "impulsos de mujer" y luego hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera.

_ Yekaterina… _Murmuró el turco sin soltarla, esta vez su voz no denotaba ni un toque de lujuria.

_ ¿Q-qué? _Preguntó la chica ya deteniendo sus intentos de liberación.

_ Sé mi reina solo esta noche… _Dijo suavemente en su oído, era un suave susurro, eran palabras tiernas incluso.

_ No puedo… _ La ucraniana tardó unos segundos en responder aquello. Una vez que lo hizo se liberó del agarre del turco y se levantó de la cama, pretendía ir a su cuarto.

_ ¡Espera! _ Exclamó Sadiq tratando de detenerla, aunque en realidad no sabía qué decirla.

_ ¿A qué? _ El turco se quedó pensativo ante la pregunta de la chica, luego negó un par de veces.

_ A… nada. _Sadiq le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos. _Buenas noches.

_ Buenas noches… _Dijo la chica sonriendo con un poco de tristeza.

Tras esto salió del cuarto del chico y se fue a dormir a su propio dormitorio. Una vez allí, se tiró sobre la cama y suspiró. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho e intentó calmar su corazón. Tenía una extraña sensación. Quería haberse quedado allí con él, pero ya no por intentar que la perdonara, sino porque verdaderamente quería estar allí. Sin embargo, no podía traicionar más a su pueblo, no podía estar con él. Sus principios como país debían ir antes que sus deseos como humana, así debía ser y así sería…


	10. Cap 10 Cuando se ponga el Sol

Capítulo 10: Cuando se ponga el Sol

La noche había pasado muy lentamente, al menos así se lo había parecido a Sadiq y a Yekaterina. Ambos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, pensando el uno en el otro, en lo que podía haber pasado esa noche pero que no pasó.

El turco se preguntaba una y otra vez qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal, le estaba demostrando a Yekaterina que de verdad era alguien importante para él, al menos creía que se lo estaba demostrando.

Por la cabeza de la rubia rondaban varias dudas, se preguntaba qué pasaría si de verdad se enamoraba del chico. ¿Acaso aquello sería tan malo? ¿Acaso era un pecado amar? Quizás si hubiera sido una chica corriente no hubiera pasado nada, el problema era que no lo era. Representaba una nación y temía que por entregarse a él también le estuviera entregando sus territorios. Eso no podía suceder, había luchado demasiado por tener un poco de libertad y su pueblo jamás aceptaría la unión. No quería causar una guerra en su país, sin embargo era tan difícil no caer en los encantos de Sadiq…

Así estaba la pobre Yekaterina, confusa y sin saber qué hacer. Decidió que lo mejor sería darse tiempo para aclararse, tampoco podía hacer otra cosa.

Unas horas después amaneció, Sadiq ya estaba levantado y preparando el desayuno para la rubia, como siempre. Llamó a su puerta un par de veces y luego entró. Encontró a la chica sentada en su cama cepillándose el pelo con esmero. La larga trenza que llevaba por aquella época estaba deshecha y dejaba su cabello de oro relucir bajo la luz matinal. Sadiq dejó el desayuno en el suelo y fue a ayudarla a desenredar su pelo, le encantaba el pelo de la chica, de verdad que parecían hebras de oro, era muy raro en su país.

_ Sí que lo tienes enredado, sí. _Comentó el turco mientras cepillaba la melena de la rubia.

_ Algún día lo cortaré, puede llegar a ser un verdadero incordio.

_ Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu pelo, seguirás estando igual de hermosa.

Yekaterina se quedó callada ante aquel halago, sin embargo su corazón no pudo callar y latió un poco más fuerte en su pecho.

_ ¿Has dormido bien? _Preguntó el chico ante el silencio de la ucraniana.

_ Mmm… Sí, he dormido bien. _Mintió Yekaterina, no había dormido nada. _ ¿Y tú?

_Bueno…. _Dijo el turco terminando de cepillarla el pelo. _Te eché de menos anoche.

_ Y-ya te dije que no puedo… _ Dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible. Decidió dejar el tema a un lado y sonrió un poco, cogió algunos dátiles que Sadiq le había traído para desayunar y los comió. _ Hoy iremos al mar con los caballos, ¿no?

_ Sí, conozco un lugar perfecto. El agua está perfecta y la playa es muy limpia, podremos tomar el Sol tranquilamente.

_ Bueno, yo eso de tomar el Sol… No lo veo muy conveniente. Soy muy pálida y me pondré tan roja como los cangrejos.

_ No hay problema, te daré un aceite y así no te quemarás.

Yekaterina asintió y siguió desayunando. Miró al chico un momento, se notaba que estaba un poco triste por lo de la noche anterior. Ella intentaba actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero estaba claro que él no quería dejar las cosas así. Él quería preguntar a la chica qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal. Quería saber cómo cortejarla correctamente.

La ucraniana interrumpió los pensamientos de Sadiq acercándole el plato con los dátiles.

_ Coge, esto es mucho para mí. _Aquello era mentira, la rubia tenía un gran estómago, podía comer todo eso y más.

_ No tengo hambre. Estos últimos días me encuentro cansado y no tengo ganas de comer. No sé por qué.

_ ¿Cómo que no tienes hambre? Tienes que comer algo… ¡Por eso mismo estás cansado! Porque no comes anda. Venga, solo un poco.

_ Yekaterina, no eres mi madre, yo haré lo que quiera. _Dijo haciendo un mohín.

_ Ya sé que no lo soy, pero quiero que estés animado. ¡Hoy pasaremos el día en la playa y hay que estar con fuerzas y con ánimos! _Exclamó la rubia intentando contagiarle su entusiasmo.

El turco acabó por reír un poco ante la efusividad de la chica. Al final acabó desayunando con ella, solo un poco, pero desayunó.

Cuando acabaron la ucraniana se levantó del suelo y colocó sus manos en las caderas, ciertamente estaba un poco impaciente por ir a montar.

_ ¿Ya? Pues entonces vamos, me gustaría montar ya en los caballos.

_ Tranquila, tranquila. Ni los caballos ni la playa se moverán de su sitio. _Comentó el turco levantándose del suelo también.

_ Perdón. _Se disculpó la rubia sonriendo un poco nerviosa, a veces se emocionaba demasiado con algunas cosas.

Sadiq la sonrió dando a entender que no pasaba nada, cogió unas toallas y el aceite y la llevó hasta los establos. Allí cogieron dos caballos, ambos eran de color marrón y de largas crines. Muy esbeltos.

Sin esperar más comenzaron a cabalgar hacia la playa. Aquel día el calor era casi inaguantable, el Sol brillaba en el cielo plenamente, no había ni una sola nube que le tapara. Afortunadamente de vez en cuando una suave brisa soplaba y los refrescaba un poco.

Sadiq iba guiando a la chica por el territorio turco, no hablaban, todo era silencio. Sin embargo, este no era un silencio incómodo, más bien todo lo contrario. Yekaterina quedaba impresionada por los bonitos paisajes del Imperio, pensaba que una belleza así solo podía disfrutarse en silencio.

Unos minutos después llegaron a la playa, se podía oír el griterío de algunos niños que jugaban en la arena, las carcajadas de los hombres que echaban carreras en el mar, y las voces de las mujeres que mandaban a sus hijos que se portaran bien y que no se alejaran demasiado de ellas.

Pero Sadiq no se detuvo allí, siguió cabalgando un poco más allá.

_ ¿No íbamos a la playa? _Preguntó la rubia un poco confusa, creía que ya habían llegado a su destino.

_ Aquí hay mucha gente, te voy a llevar a una pequeña cala que suele estar vacía. El agua suele estar revuelta por esa zona, por eso la gente suele evitar ese lugar.

Yekaterina asintió y ordenó a su caballo andar para así seguir al chico. Unos minutos después llegaron a una cala custodiada por varias palmeras y otras plantas de hojas grandes y verdes. Parecía estar escondida, aquel lugar era como un pequeño paraíso en la Tierra. La arena era blanca y muy fina, aunque si se escarbaba un poco en ella se podían encontrar algunas pequeñas conchas. El agua era limpia y muy clara, estaba algo revuelta, sí, pero era preciosa e incitaba a bañarse de todas formas.

Llevaron los caballos hasta la orilla y trotaron un poco sobre el agua.

_ Esto es precioso, Sadiq. Es algo inexplicable que no haya nadie.

_ Mi gente gusta de bañarse y de jugar en la arena, eso aquí no se puede hacer. Por eso no vienen.

_ Pues qué paisaje se pierden… Podría quedarme aquí durante días enteros.

_ Conviértete en mi Reina y te traeré todos los días.

Ofreció el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro. En parte era broma y en parte no. Broma porque su tono al decir esto había sido ese, pero en parte había dejado caer esa oferta por si la chica decía que sí. ¿Quién sabía si podía haber cambiado de opinión?

Yekaterina le miró elevando una ceja. Aquello podría considerarse como… una proposición formal. En su tierra aquello sería como una proposición matrimonial. Unos segundos después rió de sus propios pensamientos y decidió ignorar lo que había dicho Sadiq.

La rubia se inclinó un poco hacia un lado en el caballo y, solo agarrándose con las piernas a éste, estiró su brazo y rozó el agua con sus dedos. El caballo aún trotaba y parecía que la iba a tirar de un momento a otro, así que, al ver esto, el turco se asustó un poco.

_ ¡Yekaterina! ¿Qué haces? ¡Te vas a caer!

_ ¿Qué? _Preguntó riendo un poco la chica. _Claro que no me voy a caer, lo tengo todo controlado.

_ No lo creo, siéntate bien en el caballo, anda.

La rubia no se sentó sobre el caballo, se arrodilló sobre éste como si aquello fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, el chico se asustaba cada vez más por momentos, estaba seguro de que la tiraría.

_ Sadiq, relaja esa expresión. Mi pueblo hace este tipo de "trucos" desde hace siglos. No me voy a caer, el caballo no dejará que me caiga. _Explicó la ucraniana mientras sonreía y acariciaba un poco al animal. Sin embargo el turco no se lo creía mucho, así que continuó su explicación. _Mira, desde siempre mi gente tiene una conexión especial con estos animales, se podría decir que podemos comunicarnos con ellos incluso. Ahora mismo yo le transmito una energía determinada al animal, le transmito mi confianza y eso le tranquiliza, así que no me dejará caer. En cambio tú… Ahora mismo tu caballo está aterrado porque tú lo estás.

_… ¿En serio puedes hacer eso? Mis caballos no te conocen, me resulta casi imposible que, por ejemplo, les des una orden y te hagan caso.

Yekaterina le miró de forma traviesa, como si estuviera tramando algo. Entonces, silbó y movió su brazo hacia arriba mientras miraba el caballo del turco. El animal relinchó y se elevó durante unos segundos poniéndose a dos patas, las traseras. Este movimiento hizo que el turco cayera en la orilla, mojándose un poco con el agua.

La ucraniana detuvo su caballo y le miró con aires de victoria. Sadiq simplemente se quedó allí tumbado en la arena dejando que el agua lo empapara por completo. Estaba muy impresionado por las habilidades de la chica, pero también se sentía un poco avergonzado, había herido su "orgullo masculino" al mostrarle que no tenía razón.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Sigues pensando que es imposible que tus caballos me hagan caso?

_ Está bien, está bien, tú ganas… por esta vez. _Ahora era él el que sonreía de manera traviesa, ya tenía pensada su pequeña venganza contra la chica.

_ ¿Por esta vez?

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo más, el turco se levantó de la arena y le dio un pequeño golpe a su caballo, solo fue un toque de atención, nada grave. Este gesto hizo que el caballo de Yekaterina se elevara de la misma manera en la que el otro caballo lo había hecho antes y consiguió tirarla al suelo también.

_ ¡S-Sadiq!

_ ¿Qué? A mí también me pueden hacer caso, son mis caballos después de todo~ _Dijo el chico riendo al ver la expresión de enfado de la ucraniana.

_ Eres un muy mal perdedor. _Dijo la chica mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía un poco la arena de su ahora ropa mojada.

_ No lo sabes tú bien.

En un rápido movimiento, el turco cogió a la chica como aquel que coge un saco de patatas y se metió en el mar a toda prisa, hasta llegar a una zona donde el agua cubría hasta más o menos la cintura. Yekaterina, por más que pataleaba y pedía que la soltara en realidad se lo estaba pasando bien, entre aquellas "súplicas" para que la dejara en el suelo se colaban risas que delataban que se estaba divirtiendo. Sadiq también lo estaba haciendo, su pequeña venganza era más bien un juego travieso. Una vez que el agua les cubrió por la cintura dejó caer a la chica haciendo que se mojara entera.

_ ¡Eso es juego sucio! _Dijo riendo la rubia mientras le salpicaba un poco.

_ No es _juego_ sucio, es una pequeña _venganza_, princesa. _Dijo devolviéndola la salpicada.

Siguieron jugando un rato más en el agua hasta que de pronto Sadiq se detuvo bruscamente y se fijó en el cuerpo de la chica, más bien su mirada se centraba en el pecho de la rubia. La ropa de Yekaterina era de colores bastante claros aquel día, oscilaban entre blancos y azules, así que con el contacto del agua ésta se había pegado demasiado a su cuerpo y se transparentaba en gran parte.

Yekaterina se dio cuenta del repentino cambió de actitud que había tenido el turco y notó que la estaba mirando demasiado, así que se miró a sí misma un momento. Al descubrir qué pasaba su cara enrojeció fuertemente y se cubrió el pecho con las manos.

_ ¡T-tú sabías que esto pasaría! ¿Por qué no me avisaste? _Preguntó la rubia aún totalmente ruborizada.

_ No sabía que esto fuera a pasar, pero me alegro de que lo haya hecho, tienes un cuerpo muy bonito, princesa. _Dijo el turco con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro mientras se acercaba a ella poco a poco. Era un hombre después de todo, era débil ante estas cosas.

_ ¡N-no me mires así, m-me da vergüenza!

_ ¿Por qué? ¡Si eres preciosa!

Yekaterina no respondió ante sus halagos, éstos la hacían sonrojar aún más si eso era posible, claro. Simplemente se apartó de él y salió del agua. Se sentó sobre la arena y se abrazó a sí misma esperando que el Sol secara su ropa rápidamente. Sadiq hizo rodar los ojos y salió del agua con ella. No había manera de conquistar a la chica. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, el chico comenzó a desvestirse por completo. Yekaterina pasó de taparse el pecho a taparse los ojos. Estaba a punto de desmayarse, había visto demasiado del cuerpo del chico y ahora mismo estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Sadiq, que no tenía vergüenza de estar así, la tocó un hombro para saber qué la ocurría.

_ ¿Yekaterina? ¿Qué te pasa?

_ ¿C-c-cómo que qué me pasa? ¡V-vístete! _Dijo poniéndose algo nerviosa.

_ ¿Por qué? Así se está bien. Además, necesito que la ropa se seque, esta es la manera más rápida.

_ ¿No tienes vergüenza de estar… b-bueno, de estar así?

_ ¿Vergüenza? ¡Esto es lo más natural que hay en el mundo! Es más, tú deberías hacer lo mismo que yo.

_ ¡N-no! _Exclamó la chica sorprendiéndose por sus palabras, para ella el mostrar la desnudez delante de un hombre así sin más era propio de una ramera. _P-ponte algo encima, por favor.

Sadiq hizo rodar los ojos de nuevo sin entender muy bien porqué la chica se ponía así y se colocó una toalla sobre la cintura. Tras esto destapó los ojos a la chica, comprobando que su sonrojo se hacía patente aún sobre sus mejillas. Yekaterina le miró sintiéndose algo avergonzada aún, pero al ver que se había cubierto un poco se quedó más tranquila.

_ ¿Mejor así? _Preguntó el turco sentándose a su lado.

_ S-sí, mejor.

_ No sé por qué te alarmas tanto, Yekaterina. Si me vas a ver desnudo de todas maneras.

_ ¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué iba a pasar eso? ¡E-eso no pasará! _Exclamó la chica mirándole con cierta incredulidad.

_ Porque cuando te convierta en mi Reina y seas mi amante por excelencia… te entregarás a mí y yo a ti. Es natural.

_ ¿Cómo puedes hablar de estas cosas tan… tan… tranquilo?

_ Porque es algo que todos los seres hacen, porque el sexo es placer y no tiene nada de malo.

Yekaterina apartó la mirada, aquello era surrealista, al menos para ella. En su cultura el sexo era algo muy íntimo y no se hablaba de ello así como así. Los encuentros que había tenido con Polonia habían sido en contadas ocasiones y no era algo de lo que luego hablaran. Sin embargo, en la cultura del chico, parecía que aquello era normal, estaba bien hablar de esas cosas tan a la ligera.

Sadiq se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la chica ante este asunto, pero él creía firmemente que si le daba vergüenza hablar de ello era porque no lo había disfrutado como era debido. Se acercó a ella un poco y le acarició el pelo, Yekaterina dio un pequeño respingo ante ese contacto.

_ Yekaterina… ¿Por qué no te dejas querer como mujer?

_ P-porque no está bien, no está nada bien.

_ Claro que está bien. ¿Qué tiene de malo disfrutar del amor de tu amante?

_ Pues eso mismo. Que es un amante y no un esposo. Eso no es amor de verdad.

_ Aunque te llame mi "amante" y no mi "esposa"… ¿Por qué no podría amarte de verdad?

La rubia se giró para mirarle estando muy sorprendida por sus palabras. ¿La amaba de verdad? Hablar de amor era algo que iba más allá de cualquier cosa. Era algo muy serio. Sadiq se tumbó en la arena pareciendo que no le daba importancia a aquello que acaba de decir, sin embargo, en su interior, su corazón temblaba. Temblaba del miedo ante el rechazo de la chica.

Yekaterina se inclinó un poco sobre él y me miró a los ojos.

_ Si de verdad me amas… cortéjame como es debido.

_ ¿Te crees que no lo he intentado ya?

_ P-pero no lo has hecho bien. Me has intentado cortejar como a las chicas de aquí, pero resulta que… no soy de aquí. _Ante estas palabras el turco suspiró levemente, se sentó y la miró a los ojos.

_ ¿Cómo he de cortejarte si no es con besos y caricias?

_ Pues… puedes probar con palabras. Como hacen los poetas. _Dijo la ucraniana sonriendo. Su corazón estaba latiendo deprisa desde hacía ya un rato, que el chico estuviera intentando gustarla era algo que la emocionaba de sobremanera. _Dime algo bonito.

Sadiq la miró a los ojos por unos segundos pensando algo verdaderamente bonito. De pronto, en su mirada, volvió a ver ese brillo que le había enamorado en un principio. Ahora ese brillo era más intenso que nunca. Sonrió un poco y se acercó a sus labios, mas no la besó.

_ Eres más hermosa que la tranquilidad del desierto…

En cuanto dijo estas palabras, la ucraniana se inclinó un poco hacia él y le besó suavemente, solo duró un segundo, pero en aquel pequeño beso se pudo palpar toda la ternura y la emoción de aquel momento. Sadiq sonrió para sí mismo y decidió continuar recitando aquellas palabras. Le salían solas, miraba a la ucraniana y parecía que su corazón hablara por él, no tenía que pensar nada, simplemente hablaba.

_ La claridad de tu mirada es tan hermosa que hace parecer turbia el agua de este pequeño paraíso.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven, aquellas palabras eran bellísimas, en ese momento nada más existía para ella que el sonido de esas palabras recitándose. No existía nada más que Sadiq regalándole aquella mirada de amor absoluto. Estaban solos en aquel paraíso, no existía nada más.

_ El precioso sonido de los latidos de tu corazón no se pueden comparar ni con la melodía más bella del mundo.

Esa frase fue la que culminó aquel proceso de cortejo. Sadiq besó a la chica y la empujó suavemente instándola a tumbarse sobre la arena. Él se posicionó sobre ella y detuvo su beso unos instantes.

_ Yekaterina… Sé mi Reina.

La ucraniana no dijo nada, simplemente le abrazó con fuerza y le besó con pasión. Ahí había acabado todo para ella. Se dejó vencer por sus deseos como mujer. Dejó de pensar como nación, apartó sus principios por un momento, no pensó en su gente y cedió ante los deseos de su corazón. Quería estar con él, quería amarle, quería ser suya aunque solo fuera por aquel día. Quería sentirse libre de hacer lo que quería. Y lo hizo.

Solos, en aquel pequeño paraíso, consumaron su amor. Él pudo amarla como mujer y ella se dejó amar. Ambos, envueltos caricias, en besos, en suaves gemidos y en palabras de amor, envueltos en el más absoluto de los placeres dejaron pasar el día…

El Sol murió con la puesta de Sol y dio paso a la Luna, la cual los bañó con su brillo blanquecino. Los dos amantes estaban abrazados y con los ojos cerrados, no hablaban, solo escuchaban sus agitadas respiraciones intentando recuperar el aire. Intentando recuperarse de aquella desmedida pasión que habían consumado…

Yekaterina fue la primera en abrir los ojos, miró cómo la Luna los empapaba con su tranquilidad. Sin embargo, a ella no le transmitía para nada esta sensación. Quería saber qué pasaría ahora. Se había entregado a él, eso significaba que le había cedido su territorio, al menos así debía ser…


	11. Cap 11 ¿Estarás conmigo?

Capítulo 11: ¿Estarás conmigo?

La noche arropaba a la pareja en aquel pequeño e íntimo paraíso donde ambos habían profesado todo su amor. A lo lejos se podía escuchar el revoloteo de algún que otro insecto travieso, corría una cálida brisa que hacía que las hojas de los árboles emitieran un suave y agradable sonido, las olas del mar rompiendo en la playa culminando aquel ambiente de perfecta armonía… Sin embargo esta tranquilidad se rompió pronto…

Yekaterina se sentó sobre la arena con cierto nerviosismo, aún seguía preguntándose qué sería de ella, si ahora que se había entregado al turco perdería la potestad de su país, si ahora en sus tierras estallaría alguna revolución debido a la ocupación turca que, se suponía, sucedería en breve.

Por su parte, Sadiq se dio cuenta de que la rubia se había incorporado ya, así que abrió los ojos y se sentó también, a su lado. La miró por unos segundos notando cómo temblaba su cuerpo, estaba claro que estaba nerviosa por algo. Sadiq le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y la ucraniana respondió ante este delicado gesto con un pequeño respingo, se había asustado, ni siquiera le había notado levantarse.

_Yekaterina, ¿estás bien? _Preguntó el chico al ver la reacción de la rubia.

_ S-sí, sí. Es solo que… me has asustado, solo eso.

_ Ah… ya veo.

El rostro de Sadiq mostraba una expresión de duda, no se creía que Yekaterina estuviera así por un simple susto, le pasaba algo más, eso seguro.

_ ¿Podemos volver ya, Sadiq? Estoy algo cansada.

_ Claro, espera aquí, voy a por los caballos.

Una vez dijo esto cogió su ropa y se vistió rápidamente, dispuesto a ir a por los caballos. Echó una mirada a la chica y la notó de nuevo tensa. Suspiró y marchó preguntándose qué la pasaría a la ucraniana.

No tardó demasiado en coger los caballos, los animales estaban tranquilos y descansados, dispuestos a retomar el camino hasta casa. Cuando llegó junto a Yekaterina, ésta ya estaba vestida y había recogido las toallas, las colocó sobre su caballo y montó sin decir una palabra, estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos.

El turco subió a su caballo de la misma manera, sin apartar la mirada de la chica, ahora sí que se estaba empezando a preocupar. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal, la había hecho daño, no la había gustado, se arrepentía?

Cabalgaron durante unos minutos, el silencio reinaba entre ellos, pero esta vez no era un silencio agradable, era un silencio tenso, molesto…Así pasaron todo el viaje, la rubia totalmente preocupada por lo que sería de su gente a partir de ese momento y el turco preocupado por la actitud tan fría que estaba teniendo la chica con él.

Finalmente llegaron al palacete y tras dejar los caballos en el establo la pareja caminó hasta la habitación del turco. Yekaterina se asomó por la ventana con aire pensativo.

Sadiq no aguantó más esta tensión, se acercó a ella dispuesto a pedir una explicación por su actitud.

_ ¿Te arrepientes? _Preguntó finalmente el chico.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho? Es que no te he escuchado. _Dijo la rubia mirándole esta vez, era cierto, estaba tan metida en su mundo que no le había escuchado.

_ Digo que si te arrepientes, ya sabes, de lo que hemos hecho.

Yekaterina respondió bajando la mirada, y sonrojándose levemente al recordar los momentos de pasión que habían vivido juntos, mas no respondió.

_ ¿Te he hecho daño? _Volvió a preguntar el chico.

La ucraniana seguía sin responder.

_ Yekaterina, respóndeme. _Demandó el turco sujetando a la rubia por los hombros, no quería ser brusco con ella, pero se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. A la ucraniana no le quedó más remedio que mirarle a los ojos, no podía evadir el asunto por más tiempo.

_ ¿Q-qué me va a pasar ahora? _preguntó con cierto toque de miedo en su voz.

_ ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

_ Se supone que al entregarme a ti te estoy cediendo mi territorio, así que… ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué pasará con mi gente, se volverá turca?

Esta vez fue Sadiq el que se quedó callado. Suspiró levemente, soltó a la rubia y miró al techo intentando buscar una respuesta. Era cierto que en un primer momento había hecho todo aquello para conseguir los territorios de la ucraniana, después de todo por eso la había capturado. Sin embargo ahora todo era distinto, aquella noche había hecho el amor con Yekaterina no para conseguir más ciudades, no para tenerla bajo su poder, sino porque verdaderamente la quería, porque de verdad quería demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella. Aquel brillo en la mirada de la chica por fin había vuelto por completo.

Bajó la mirada y posó sus ojos verdes sobre los de la ucraniana, éstos reflejaban un profundo temor.

_ No va a pasar nada. _Acabó por contestar el chico. La rubia le miró con confusión, no se creía que no fuera a pasar nada. _No me mires así, te lo digo en serio.

_ Pero…

_ Pero nada. Mira, yo no _he pasado la noche contigo_ solo por tenerte bajo mis dominios, ¿entiendes? Si lo he hecho es porque de verdad quiero estar contigo. _Dijo el chico apartando la mirada y notando como un pequeño rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. _ Así que no te preocupes por tus territorios. Siguen siendo tuyos.

En cuanto dijo aquello la ucraniana sonrió ampliamente, ya mucho más tranquila, y se lanzó a abrazar al turco, éste correspondió el abrazo y sonrió también. Ahora solo quería que ella fuera feliz a su lado, incluso si eso significaba quedarse sin algunas ciudades y detener su avance territorial. Ahora solo le importaba ella.

_ Gracias, Sadiq. _Dijo Yekaterina separándose del abrazo y aún sin perder la sonrisa.

_ De nada, princesa. _ El turco le revolvió el pelo con ternura_ Mañana te llevaré a un sitio especial.

_ ¿Un sitio especial? ¿Dónde?

_ A Pamukkale. Es un lugar muy peculiar de mi país. Es una zona en la que hay algo así como… termas naturales. Son grandes piscinas redondas en las que hay agua caliente, es un lugar muy relajante y agradable, la verdad. El agua tiene poderes curativos, así que te vendrá bien para las heridas de las piernas.

_ ¡Vaya, eso suena realmente bien! Tu país no deja de sorprenderme, ya tengo ganas de ir.

_ Lo pasaremos bien, ya lo verás.

La mañana siguiente se presentó por fin, consiguiendo despertar a la pareja. El primero que se levantó fue el turco, como siempre, estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno de la ucraniana cuando de repente sintió cómo alguien le abrazaba por la cintura. Giró la cabeza y entonces descubrió a Yekaterina. La rubia estaba algo despeinada y aún parecía estar un poco adormilada. El turco ya no sabía si le abrazaba por querer demostrarle un poco de cariño o para evitar caer al suelo del sueño que parecía tener. Independientemente de las dos opciones Sadiq solo pudo reír al verla así.

_ ¿Qué haces levantada tan pronto, princesa?

_ Por una vez quería hacer yo el desayuno, pero siempre me ganas a la hora de levantarnos.

_ Es por la edad, cada vez se necesita dormir menos. _Dijo riendo un poco mientras volvía a concentrarse en la cocina_ Además, ¿para qué querías hacer el desayuno? ¿Ya no te gusta cómo cocino?

_ ¡Claro que sí! Solo es… que quería hacerlo yo misma por una vez, quería haber sido yo la que te llevara el desayuno. _Dijo la ucraniana con cierta timidez.

Sadiq se giró esta vez por completo y, sin previo aviso, besó a la rubia acercando su cuerpo al suyo todo lo que podía. Yekaterina apenas tuvo tiempo de responder, solo pudo sonrojarse y dejarse hacer por el chico. Un par de segundos después el turco se separó y sonrió levemente.

_ Tú eres mi princesa ahora y las princesas no cocinan. Simplemente disfrutan de los placeres que su amante les ofrece. ¿Vale?_La chica se sonrojó un poco cuando dijo estas palabras, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. _ Ve a vestirte y ahora te llevo el desayuno.

La ucraniana fue a la habitación de nuevo mientras se estiraba perezosamente, abrió el armario y eligió la ropa que se pondría aquel día. Recordó que iban a ir a las termas naturales así que, como no quería que se le transparentara la ropa por el agua como ya le había pasado en la playa, eligió un conjunto en colores oscuros. No le quedaban nada mal ya que contrastaban aún más sus ojos azules y su pelo rubio.

Al poco rato el turco entró en la habitación con una bandeja que contenía un vaso con leche, fruta y dulces, la dejó en la mesa y se quedó unos segundos mirando a la chica.

_ ¿No prefieres usar otra clase de ropa, princesa? No te queda mal, pero… si vistes de negro pasarás más calor.

_ No visto así por gusto, pero… si visto algo más claro con el agua se transparentará, y eso no me gustaría. _Dijo la chica mientras empezaba desayunar.

_ A mí sí me gustaría. _Murmuró el turco casi para él mismo pero Yekaterina le llegó a escuchar y respondió con un pequeño golpe en el brazo. _ ¡E-ey! ¡Que era broma, era broma!

Una vez que la pareja hubo desayunado se encaminó hacia las termas, de nuevo fueron con los caballos ya que esta vez el lugar se encontraba bastante lejos del palacete del turco. Sin embargo el camino no se les hizo demasiado largo ya que Sadiq le iba explicando a Yekaterina los monumentos o los edificios importantes que iban viendo de camino hacia Pamukkale.

En cuanto llegaron Yekaterina bajó del caballo a toda prisa y se quedó embobada admirando aquel paisaje de color blanco.

_ Parece que todo estuviera nevado, la verdad. Es muy bonito.

_ Sí, sin embargo no es nieve, es piedra caliza. _Dijo Sadiq alcanzando a la rubia.

_ ¿Cómo es posible que se haya creado algo tan curioso como esto?

_ Si te soy sincero, no lo sé, creo que ha sido un regalo de Alá. _Dicho esto cogió de la mano a la rubia y la llevó hacia una de las piscinas que había. _Venga, vamos a las termas.

En cuanto la ucraniana sintió la calidez del agua acariciando su piel dio un suspiro de puro placer, se estaba muy bien allí. Era cierto que había mucha gente en aquel lugar, pero parecía no oírles, decidió que aquel momento sería solo suyo… pero este pensamiento le duró poco puesto que oyó al turco chasquear la lengua ya no una, sino varias veces, parecía molesto con algo.

_ Sadiq, ¿te encuentras bien? _Preguntó la rubia mirando con cierta preocupación a su compañero.

_ No. _Contestó tajante y cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¿Q-qué te pasa?

_ Que no te tenía que haber traído aquí, en buena hora se me ocurrió.

_ ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Este lugar es maravilloso! Me siento totalmente relajada, estoy tan a gusto que pareciera que solo estamos tú y yo aquí.

_ Pues no lo estamos.

Yekaterina no acababa de entender porqué el turco tenía esa actitud de repente, pero entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que se le había pasado por alto al llegar: Aquel lugar estaba lleno de hombres que no paraban de mirarla, esto la hizo sonrojarse un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a tantas miradas como aquellas.

_V-vaya, esto es… algo vergonzoso.

_ ¡Me saca de mis casillas! ¡Solo yo puedo mirarte! Les voy a arrancar los ojos, lo juro.

_ Que me miren así es culpa tuya, ¿sabes?

_ ¿Culpa mía? ¿Y eso por qué? _Dijo el turco levantando una ceja y dejando de asesinar con la mirada a los hombres que no paraban de "comerse" a la rubia con los ojos.

_ Si me hubieras repasado los dibujos que me hiciste en los brazos… esto no pasaría.

Con esta frase Yekaterina quiso hacerle saber al chico que estaba al tanto del significado de aquellos dibujos, de que el llevarlos quería decir que ella solo le pertenecía a él y que pronto se casarían. Al menos Dilara se lo había explicado así.

Sadiq se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, no sabía que Yekaterina había averiguado el verdadero significado de aquellos dibujos. Al final acabó por reír con cierto nerviosismo.

_ No sé por qué dices eso, Yekaterina. _Dijo Sadiq intentando escaquearse de aquello, aunque estaba claro que ya no había escapatoria.

_ Venga, Sadiq, ambos sabemos que sabes perfectamente porqué digo todo esto~ _Dijo la rubia mientras sonreía con cierto aire de victoria, le había puesto en un aprieto. Sadiq suspiró resignado.

_ No pensaba decirte lo que significaba que las mujeres llevaran los brazos pintados. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

_ Alguien me lo dijo. _Contestó la chica sonriendo un poco_ ¿Por qué no me lo querías decir?

_ Porque te querrías borrar los dibujos.

_ B-bueno… Puede que hace unos días hubiera llegado al extremo de arañarme la piel solo para quitarlos pero… Ahora es distinto. Ahora… no me importaría que dibujaras sobre mis brazos las veces que quisieras.

Sadiq no podía creer lo que oía, sin duda aquello era un gran paso, con aquella frase casi le estaba afirmando que no le importaría ser su esposa. El corazón del turco latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho, parecía que se iba a salir.

Agarró suavemente las manos de la chica y depositó un suave beso sobre ellas.

_ ¿Eso quiere decir que quieres quedarte a mi lado? _Preguntó el turco mirando a la rubia a los ojos. Yekaterina asintió un par de veces, si él no iba a quedarse con sus territorios, ¿qué importaba que estuviera con él? ¿Qué importaba incluso que se convirtiera en su esposa en un futuro? Su corazón quería estar con él y así sería.

_ Sí, quiero estar contigo.

El turco se lanzó a abrazar a la chica, no podía estar más feliz en ese momento. Al final el cortejo había dado resultado, por fin Yekaterina era suya, correspondía a sus sentimientos, aquello era simplemente maravilloso.

La ucraniana se sorprendió en un principio ante aquel abrazo tan efusivo, pero no tardó en corresponder. Se sentía tan bien en los brazos del chico, tan segura… Nunca nadie le había dado una seguridad como aquella, nunca nadie le había protegido como lo hacía el turco, ni siquiera Feliks. En aquel momento todo era perfecto.

. . .

Mientras tanto, en Polonia las cosas estaban más que mal…

_ ¡La quiero de vuelta ya! ¡No voy a permitir que alguien como ese bruto de Turquía me la arrebate!

Un furioso Feliks gritaba a todo pulmón en su castillo. Hacía un tiempo que se había enterado de la reciente desaparición de la ucraniana: Turquía la había capturado.

Así le habían informado sus tropas.

Normalmente Feliks no solía preocuparse si Yekaterina se iba por ahí durante semanas, después de todo era algo habitual en el carácter de la chica el ser independiente. Pero esto no lo podía permitir, Ucrania era su territorio, se supone que ella le pertenecía a él, no a Turquía. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto y no iba a ser algo agradable.


	12. Cap 12 Noche nefasta

Capítulo 12: Noche nefasta

Aquella mañana era cálida, el Sol brillaba con fuerza sobre el paisaje turco recubriendo de tonos dorados sus campos y sus ríos, sus casas, su gente… Aquella mañana todo parecía tener un brillo especial, incluso la sonrisa de Yekaterina relucía más que nunca.

_ Parece que te has levantado de buen humor, princesa. _Comentó Sadiq mientras cepillaba la larga cabellera de la rubia con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, añadiendo de vez en cuando algunos adornos en éste.

_ ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Ahora siento que soy feliz de verdad, por primera vez en mi vida… me siento como una mujer y no como una nación. Es fantástico.

El turco sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de la ucraniana. Un par de minutos después terminó de peinarla y se dirigió al armario del dormitorio para buscar algo. Tras revolver un poco entre la ropa sacó una pequeña y fina cajita envuelta en un precioso papel de color rosado ornamentado con una flor blanca.

_ Ten, Yekaterina, un pequeño presente.

_ ¡Muchas gracias, Sadiq! Pero… ¿A qué viene el regalo? Hoy no es mi cumpleaños. _Preguntó la ucraniana mientras desenvolvía la caja.

_ Viene a que me gusta hacer regalos a mis amantes.

La rubia no dijo nada más, se había quedado bastante sorprendida al descubrir dentro de la cajita un precioso pañuelo de seda de color azul con bordados en oro. Además de tener unos dibujos bellísimos, el pañuelo desprendía un exquisito aroma que se asemejaba al de las rosas.

El turco cogió el pañuelo y se lo colocó a la rubia sobre el pelo de modo que lo cubriera ligeramente.

_ Resalta tu mirada, princesa. _Dijo el chico mirando con cariño los ojos de la ucraniana. Tras esto depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica. Yekaterina solo podía sonreír de pura felicidad ante los gestos tan tiernos que Sadiq tenía con ella. Parecía increíble que aquel hombre tan sádico pudiera ser tan bueno con ella en los momentos de intimidad.

_ Gracias otra vez. Por cierto… ¿Cómo es que huele tan bien? Es como si el pañuelo estuviera hecho con… rosas.

_ Mandé bañar el pañuelo en agua de rosas. Así se consigue un pañuelo perfumado, durará varias semanas.

_ ¿Perfume? P-pero… ¿Eso no es muy caro?

_ Puede que en tus tierras, pero aquí no. ¡Te recuerdo que esta es la tierra de la seda, las especias y los perfumes, mi princesa! _Dijo Sadiq mientras reía un poco, le encantaba hablar bien de su país. _ Si te gusta el aroma podíamos ir al mercado de la ciudad y comprar un par de frascos de perfume. ¿Quieres?

_ ¡Claro que quiero! Sería fantástico oler como las flores todos los días.

_ ¡Entonces todo dicho! Iremos ahora mismo.

En ese preciso instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un brusco golpe, un soldado turco entró en el dormitorio a toda prisa y casi sin aliento. Su mirada reflejaba absoluta preocupación.

_ ¡Señor, hay un problema, necesitamos que asista a una reunión inmediatamente!

Sadiq frunció el ceño y miró a la chica, estaba claro que ocurría algo verdaderamente malo, si no, ninguno de sus guardias se hubiera atrevido a interrumpirle de aquella manera.

_ Yekaterina, tengo asuntos que resolver, ve tú al mercado. Te veré más tarde.

A la rubia no le dio tiempo a responder puesto que Sadiq salió corriendo del cuarto acompañando al soldado. Suspiró y decidió salir ella sola a dar un paseo por el mercado, después de todo no podía hacer otra cosa. Sadiq no hablaba de asuntos bélicos con ella y no quería quedarse en casa aburrida con el buen tiempo que hacía ese día.

Así pues Yekaterina salió de casa y se dirigió al mercado, no tardó demasiado en llegar y además, el camino se le hizo corto. Siempre que paseaba por las calles del Imperio el tiempo parecía ir más deprisa. La chica se maravillaba ante cada puesto, cada casa, cada pequeña tienda que veía… por eso el tiempo corría tan rápido. En el mercado sucedió exactamente lo mismo, era un lugar enorme, lleno de gente, de colores, aromas, texturas… Todo ello mezclado hacía del mercado un lugar maravilloso. Los tenderos llamaban su atención y le ofrecían platos aderezados con especias de intenso sabor, agradables mujeres solicitaban su atención para que acariciara las telas que vendían en sus puestos…

La ucraniana estaba tan a gusto en aquel sitio que incluso se le había olvidado la cara de preocupación que había puesto Sadiq antes. No tenía ninguna preocupación en la mente hasta que… de repente, notó que alguien tiraba de su brazo izquierdo con fuerza y la arrastraba hasta un callejón sin salida aparente. Todo había sido tan precipitado que no tuvo tiempo de gritar, simplemente se dejó llevar por aquel desconocido que cubría su cuerpo con una larga túnica de color marrón y su cabeza por una capucha del mismo color.

Yekaterina salió de su pequeño "shock" cuando sintió como su captor la empujaba contra la pared de modo que su espalda quedaba pegada a ésta. Iba a gritar, pero entonces, aquel desconocido se quitó la capucha con la que cubría su rostro.

_ ¡Bielorrusia! _Exclamó la ucraniana al ver su cara.

_ Por fin te encuentro, сестра. ¿Dónde diablos has estado? _Preguntó la bielorrusa soltando a su hermana mayor y asegurándose de que no había nadie alrededor que pudiera reconocerla.

_ P-pues aquí, pero ¿qué haces tú en este lugar? ¿No estabas con Lituania?

_ Estaba, hasta que el idiota de Polonia nos hizo llamar a los dos de urgencia diciendo que te habían secuestrado o algo así, yo qué se. Aunque… veo que estás bien. Más que bien diría yo.

Natasha se fijó con más detenimiento en su hermana, había cambiado mucho, sin duda. Sus ropajes eran distintos, se había hecho extraños dibujos en sus brazos e incluso había añadido a su pelo adornos que usualmente llevaban las mujeres turcas.

_ Yekaterina, ¿por qué vistes así? ¿Ese idiota del Imperio Otomano te ha hecho esto?

_ N-no, bueno, al principio sí, pero todo es distinto, Sadiq ahora es…

_ ¿Sadiq? ¿Llamas a ese por su nombre humano? _Interrumpió la bielorrusa alzando su voz por un segundo.

Yekaterina bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, no se atrevía a decirla a su hermana que se había enamorado del turco, sin embargo, su actitud y aquella mirada que había dirigido hacia el suelo le revelaban toda la verdad a Natasha, conocía demasiado bien a su hermana mayor y sabía lo que la pasaba con solo mirarla un par de segundos. La bielorrusa hizo girar los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

_ Genial, сестра, eres más boba de lo que creía. Nosotros preocupados por ti y tú aquí con el maldito turco ajena a todo. ¿Tienes idea de cómo están las cosas en Ucrania? ¿Tienes idea de las revueltas que hay en tu capital? No. No tienes ni idea porque estabas aquí tan tranquila.

_ ¡P-pero Natasha, no lo he podido evitar! N-no es tan malo, me trata bien y… y…

_ Y es el enemigo. Cестра, estamos en guerra con él. Ha devastado tus ciudades, ha matado familias enteras. Yekaterina, eres una nación. No puedes seguir así.

La ucraniana secó sus mejillas, las cuales estaban mojadas debido a que algunas lágrimas habían empezado a caer de sus ojos. Natasha tenía toda la razón del mundo. Por mucho que deseara ser una mujer normal y corriente, jamás podría serlo. Ella era una nación y debía pensar en sus ciudadanos, no en ella misma. Había estado evitando todo esto durante mucho tiempo, pero ya no podía escabullirse más. Las cosas debían volver a la normalidad, sus piernas estaban curadas, debía volver a casa.

_ Ahora he de irme, te aviso de que Polonia pronto atacará por aquí. Estate preparada.

Dichas estas palabras, Natasha se volvió a poner la capucha y, tras asegurarse de que no había nadie que pudiera reconocerla, salió corriendo hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, en el palacete de Sadiq, éste se encontraba reunido junto a algunos de sus mejores soldados. La situación era casi insostenible. Se habían detectado tropas bielorrusas y polacas acercándose peligrosamente hasta el Imperio. Eso solo quería decir una cosa: Iban en busca de la ucraniana.

_ Señor, según nuestros informes nos superan por mucho en número. Si luchamos contra ellos la derrota sería inminente.

_ ¡Derrota es una palabra que no conozco! ¡Podemos vencerlos, no son tan numerosos!

_ Señor, Polonia tiene aliados muy poderosos. Lituania y Bielorrusia están dispuestos a ayudarle.

_ ¡Podemos con ellos!

_ Y… Sabemos que Rusia podría entrometerse también.

En cuanto mencionó al ruso Sadiq guardó silencio. Todos lo hicieron. Contra la gran nación rusa no tenía posibilidades, era demasiado arriesgado. Si al final se firmaba la guerra sabía que sería como mandar a sus hombres a una muerte segura. Las tropas rusas, sumadas a las polacas, bielorrusas y lituanas, eran demasiado incluso para él.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, el corazón de Sadiq habló. Ya no defendía solo un territorio, no protegía la nación de Ucrania en sí. Sino que defendía a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo y no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

_ Preparad las tropas, Ucrania es mía y si han de rodar cabezas, rodarán, pero nadie me arrebatará lo que es mío. _Demandó el turco con una determinación que asustaba.

_ Pero, Señor, eso es…

_ ¡He dicho que preparéis las tropas! ¡Ya!

Los soldados salieron del cuarto sin comprender muy bien porqué Sadiq tenía tanto interés en conservar el territorio ucraniano. Perderían, y todos lo sabían.

Sadiq se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de la sala de reunión y suspiró con gran pesadez.

Calló la noche al fin, era una noche fría y muy oscura, incluso, aunque la Luna brillara en el cielo, lo hacía de forma triste, esta vez no sonreía al Imperio Otomano, más bien parecía todo lo contrario.

Yekaterina entró en el palacete a altas horas de la noche, no se había atrevido a ir antes puesto que, si veía al turco, estaba segura de que se pondría a llorar, así que decidió ir cuando se calmara un poco. En cuanto entró por la puerta Sadiq fue a recibirla. Sus miradas se cruzaron y parecieron decirse todo, Sadiq supo que Yekaterina se había enterado de todo lo que pasaba. Ambos se acercaron el uno al otro y se fundieron en un abrazo que duró varios minutos. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse ya que temían que si lo hacían, jamás volverían a estar juntos de aquella manera. Yekaterina no pudo aguantar y acabó derramando algunas lágrimas nuevamente.

Una vez que se separaron, Sadiq limpió éstas besando las mejillas de la rubia.

_ No llores, princesa, ¡no hay que llorar! No me gusta ver tus preciosos ojos inundados de lágrimas de tristeza. Si lloras, que sea de felicidad.

La ucraniana asintió levemente y sonrió un poco, aunque no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Lo último que quería era pasar su última noche, porque probablemente fuera la última, llorando y deprimiendo al turco.

El chico, cogió de la mano a Yekaterina y la llevó hasta sus aposentos, allí la sentó sobre la cama, cogió el estuche con henna y comenzó a repasar los dibujos de sus brazos. La rubia se dejó pintar con gran gusto, quería llevar esos dibujos en sus brazos a toda costa, y, si hubiera sido posible, hasta el final de sus días. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra en toda la noche. No hacían falta. Con sus caricias y sus miradas se lo decían todo. Caricias tiernas, miradas tristes y llenas de melancolía…

Cuando Sadiq acabó de pintar sobre los brazos de la chica, abrazó a ésta y ambos se tumbaron sobre la cama. Yekaterina apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del turco y cerró los ojos, no iba a dormir, pero quería escuchar el latido del corazón del chico, eso la calmaba en gran medida. Por su parte, Sadiq acariciaba el cabello de la ucraniana y se entretenía haciendo trenzas en este, eso era lo que le calmaba a él.

Ninguno de los dos durmió esa noche, esperaron a que el Sol saliera y afrontar su destino.

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

Сестра: hermana


End file.
